The Peanut Gallery
by Your Tomodachi
Summary: Balsa and Tanda's relationship as seen by everyone else but them.
1. Torogai

Peanut Gallery - People who heckle the performer; Source of insignificant criticism

Note: This will be an ensemble of stories from minor characters' points of view. I will try my best to keep them all in character, please excuse any mistakes!

**Chapter Torogai**

People call me an old bat. Granny. Senile hag. Senior citizen.

But I was a girl once too. Granted, that was a long time ago when people weren't so stupid, but there's nothing I can do about that.

My bones were aching me so I decided to spend a night at my apprentice's hut. Naïve of me to think those two would stop fighting for once in their life. Old hag or not, a lady needs peace and quiet when she's hunkering down to sleep. Of course I didn't know Balsa would be back or I wouldn't have bothered coming. I hate when those two argue. And that's all the time. She's off gallivanting across the country to who knows where, so how was I supposed to know she'd be back today of all days?

I can hear them whisper-fighting across the room. Why were they whispering? This hut is the barely the size of the Mikado's closet.

The village is asleep. The dogs are asleep. Hell, the crickets are asleep.

Except me.

And those two idiots.

"You can't leave, you just got here!"

"I shouldn't be gone for more than a few days," Balsa reassures him, "I'll be caravan guarding. Easy job."

Alright I admit, perhaps I am a bit senile, but my hearing is still intact. Can't my fool of an apprentice see I'm not the least bit sleeping?

"You say that, yet you come dragging yourself onto my doorstep covered in blood every time!"

"Well those weren't easy jobs," Balsa replies effortlessly. I can hear the exasperated sighs of a frustrated Tanda. With my back turned I can't see him but I know his fists are clenched at his sides, mouth twisted in a silent scowl, body rigid and tensed.

"Look," Balsa's voice is softer and much quieter than before, "The route is through the forest east of here. I've traveled that road many times, I know it like the back of my hand. I'll be fine."

Silence. I can hear Tanda's heavy controlled breathing. He's still not satisfied. This is playing out to be goddammed soap opera.

Balsa sighs, "I promise I'll be careful."

And I hate soap operas.

"You're going to leave no matter what I say," Tanda finally says.

Unlike myself, my apprentice is a big fat softie. He'll never win this argument. I should know since I've heard it countless times since those two were old enough to know a pig's head from its ass. Even after Jiguro croaked Balsa was relentless in having things her way. They were both too stubborn for their own good.

"You've got that right," Balsa mumbles.

Silence. Sweet silence. Thank the gods they finally shut the hell up.

"Did you still want to—"

"Oh that's right I forgot! We're doing it together this time right?"

My curiosity piqued. What are they talking about? What were they going to do together?

I can hear something moving around. There is some shuffling and repositioning of bodies.

"Stop!" Tanda suddenly says a bit higher than what would be considered a whisper.

"What? Am I doing it wrong?"

"Yes, I can't stick this in if you move it around so much!" Tanda says his voice agitated.

I growl under my breath. Dammit more fighting. Just when I thought it was over.

"Don't be such a baby, you've done this before haven't you?" Balsa teases him.

Tanda's voice becomes flustered, "Of course I've done this before, but it was always by myself!"

"Whatever. There's a first time for everything." Balsa replies.

What the hell are those two talking about? This conversation is getting more suspicious by the minute. I really want to turn around and see what's going on, but I'm afraid I might witness something I shouldn't.

Wait—They can't be—no they wouldn't—not here—Are they…? No… Not with me in the same room! Oh no I can hear… Questionable noises! Nononono This is so wrong!

"Can't you go faster? My arms are getting tired," Balsa complains.

Tanda grunts a few times, obviously holding something back, "A steady, controlled pace is always best. Plus if I go any faster I'll spill some."

That's it! I can't stand it anymore! I'll be scarred for the rest of my remaining life if this continues!

Balsa yawns, "I need sleep soon. Let's get this over with quick."

"Well we can do this in the morning if you want…"

"No, we're halfway done right? Just finish it."

I jerk out of my covers and whip my head around shouting, "CAN'T YOU TWO GET IT ON SOMEWHERE PRIVATE!"

Both of them freeze what they were doing, staring at me with wide eyes. Balsa is holding a pot while my apprentice has a wooden spoon clenched in his hand, bits of liquid dripping off the end of it and onto the floor.

"What?" Tanda asks, "We're making vegetable stew."

I scowl at him and barge out of the hut. It's not like I'll be going to sleep any time soon.

When I was young people weren't so stupid.


	2. The Second Queen

Note: Sorry if she seems a little weepy in the beginning, she did after all, just lose a son…Anyway I hope I kept her in character (she wasn't given much screen time)

**Chapter Second Queen**

I knew I was making the right decision when I saw Balsa. At first I thought it wouldn't matter who I entrusted Chagum with, as long as they were capable. But I was wrong. The look on her face when I unveiled the countless precious gems and coins at her feet… Others would have greedily taken the money, possibly pocketed a few gems, or worse taken the money and killed Chagum to get him out of the way. Her face showed no greed while I practically threw free money at her.

And right then I knew I could trust her with my son.

Being royalty, I realize everyone else must do everything they can to make me happy. So for the majority of my life I have never really felt like dying. Sure, I've been sad before—such as when I wished the rain would stop so I could feel the warmth of the sun again—but never have I felt it on such a massive scale.

When my attendants rushed to set fire to my son's bedchambers that is when it really hit me. Chagum was gone. There was a large chance he would not survive. He was a prince for one, he didn't know the first thing about commoners! Shuga had taught him well, and he was knowledgeable on history, math, science, politics… And while I was sure those were very useful subjects one should know, there were also many other subjects that could not be simply taught…

All I could hope for was that the spear wielder would somehow figure something out… Everything was riding on her shoulders.

For the first few days all I could do was cry. I wept over the loss of my only son and I couldn't stop. Everything reminded me of him—the garden where he would play, the cute little doodles he drew when Shuga wasn't looking, the dining hall where we would eat together… I know I ran my attendants ragged. Both of us knew anything could set me off. They were walking on eggshells whenever they were near me—and that was nearly all the time, and when something got me crying they would apologize and bow profusely.

It was all very annoying to both parties…

But I couldn't help it. I was a mother who had just lost her child! I thought knowing he was alive and well out there somewhere would be enough to get me through the day, but doubt crept in and I had to wonder, realistically, Balsa would not be able to stop the hunters that the Mikado had sent after her. They were his elite, his best forces, and there was not one mission they were given that they had failed.

After a while I fell into a depressed state, a shell of my former self. Some days I would not eat, I wouldn't leave my bedchambers, other days I complained of dizziness and light headaches—looking back, those were probably due to the lack of food and sleep I was getting. My attendants rushed about always finding ways to pressure me into eating without being impolite.

I have to hand it to them, they did a pretty good job because I only ended up losing a few pounds.

When news of the hunters' failure reached Ninomiya Palace I was filled with mixed emotions. Of course I was overjoyed that Balsa and Chagum—by some stroke of good luck—had evaded the hunters, but a feeling that they had just delayed the inevitable swept over me. The Mikado would not let this matter go. He couldn't. And even if I knew Balsa wasn't the type of woman to go around spreading rumors of a demon possessing the prince, the Mikado didn't know that.

The hunters had failed.

He would up the stakes.

The days blurred by. Sometimes I would wake, dress, go about my business, take a dip in the hot springs, walk around the yard, or work on some calligraphy and wonder what day it was. My attendants worried I was slowly losing my mind. Sometimes I would wander around the palace and not know where I was, even though I've lived here for many years and knew every inch of the place.

"December?" I would exclaim, "Why yesterday it was only September…"

And my attendants would exchange worried glances, probably wondering which chef had laced my morning tea with crazy.

So the days slipped away and before I knew it six months had passed.

News of movement in the Star Palace caught my attention. The demon inside Chagum was not just any demon, but a water spirit. Secret stone tablets that held the instructions to the care of the spirit were being deciphered at this very moment! But my body and mind were fatigued from so many months of despair. The news gave me a small glimmer of light, but I would not be fooled by false hope. The only thing that could cure me of this depression was seeing—no holding—my son again.

I was so happy that at least he was alive. In what sort of state though? Would he even recognize me? I mean, of course he would recognize me, I'm his mother—but would he understand the choice I had to make on that fateful night? What sort of effect had the water spirit had on him? (He didn't suddenly grow fins and gills did he?) How had Balsa treated him? Sure she was a woman, but she didn't exactly seem the motherly type… She sure didn't seem the type to treat his wounds, she was probably the one giving him the cuts and bruises!

But either way, I was glad he was at least alive.

A few months passed and I was nearly back to my former self. Having the First Queen over and helping her in the grieving process helped. She had lost Sagum, and we were both childless. Granted, her case was much worse (Sagum was totally and utterly dead) but I'm sure it helped her to have me to talk to other than just her attendants.

When the news of Chagum's return reached me I was so shocked the attendant who had relayed the message ran around the palace shouting for the doctor in case I fainted. The small army the Mikado had sent after him was successful and they were apparently making their way through the streets of New Yogo this very second!

"Mother!" He cried as he threw his arms around me and buried his face into my shoulder. We stood there for some time just reveling in each other's embrace. I couldn't help myself but cry—but this time they were tears of joy.

When I finally stepped back i got a good look at my son and if I were anyone but myself I would have thought he was anything _but _my son. Taller and darker… Dressed in casual Yogoan clothes… He looked just like one of the thousands of commoners that I could see from the palace windows. His long locks were gone, replaced by a simple ponytail. A short sword was strapped to his waist and a thought struck me—had my son had to fight off the Mikado's pursuers?

I had so many questions but the only thing I could say was, "….I can't believe how much you've grown…"

"Yes," He answered strongly, "I have Balsa to thank for that."

That's right! I had almost forgotten about the bodyguard that made everything possible! There was a small smile on Chagum's face, and even though I haven't seen my son in over eight months, I knew that pained smile. He loved me, but he had gained something special with Balsa and her friends while he was out there in the world. Now he was at the turning point, where he would have to give up his new friends. Being royalty, I have never truly lived a life of a commoner. Before I became the Second Queen I was still a noblewoman, so even back then I was being coddled.

It was not my place to say that life in the palace was much better than life outside it.

"…Yes, of course. What became of that woman?"

"She came back here with me." I stared at him for a second before answering—he talked just like a peasant! Every moment I learned a little bit more about my son.

"She's probably somewhere in the palace with Shuga…" Chagum talked fondly of her.

"….That's good," I whispered. A messenger and some attendants came to escort him away, a meeting with the Mikado was in order and it would not do Chagum any good to meet the man dressed like he was.

I ran into Balsa as she was coming back from her bath, Madame Torogai was with her. They were equally shocked that they would have the chance to see me, let alone talk to me at such a close distance, as if this were almost casual. Both were reluctant to bow to me—not that I was going to throw them out if they didn't—but I was so used to it I didn't start talking until they were both prostrated.

"You may both stand. You have done so much for me and this country… You needn't bow to me."

"Thank you Your Highness," Balsa said immediately.

"Could've said that earlier," Torogai grumbled and Balsa shot her a look.

"Come," I gestured to the garden, "Walk with me." They glanced at each other but did not question my motives. When we were safely surrounded by trees and shrubbery as not to be disturbed I felt comfortable asking Balsa about her journey.

"Your Highness, wouldn't you rather hear the story from the Crown Prince?" Balsa countered. I couldn't tell if she said that because she did not want to be the one to tell me the story or because she was being polite.

"While I would most definitely want to hear it from Chagum, I would also like to hear it from you as well. It is said that the more knowledge one has on a subject, the more one understands what happened," I replied.

"Smart woman," Torogai muttered.

I listened intently to Balsa's story starting from their first engaging encounter with the Mikado's hunters soon after they had fled from the palace. I have no doubt Balsa edited the story heavily, but I got the gist of it. It was easy to tell when she left something important out—Torogai would give her a not so subtle glare—and I filed those bits away for later when I could ask Chagum what really happened.

"And where is this Tanda? I would perhaps like to meet him."

"He's probably still in the baths, Your Highness."

"How long have you two been together?"

Torogai let out a laugh while Balsa gawked at me and threw all pretenses out the window, "We—what?"

"How long have you been married?" I said to clarify the meaning. When Torogai wouldn't stop laughing I added, "Is there something wrong?"

This was the first time I had seen the spear wielder flustered, "We aren't—I mean, we're not… Together."

That's strange, from my impression, it seemed like they were. Ah, well, it was my mistake, but I couldn't help but press more on the subject despite knowing it was embarrassing for the woman and probably a delicate subject. I meant to word the next sentence carefully but being brought up in royalty and politics, you learn to shy away from delicacies in your speech.

"Is there a reason why you're not?" Came out more like a reprimand.

This sent Torogai into another fit of laughter as Balsa struggled for words, "Uh… yes? Madame Torogai just finished telling me that Tanda might marry someone else soon."

"That's too bad. But you know, children are wonderful. Take Chagum, for example, he is a wonderful boy is he not?"

"Yes of course, Your Highness, the Crown Prince is a good kid and will no doubt be a great Mikado." This brought a bittersweet smile to her face. We parted ways and the next time I saw Balsa was at the small reward ceremony.

It was difficult to see the three figures through the veil over my face that and the fact that they were standing so far away. I noticed Chagum's tense figure and clenched fists.

"Balsa, thank you for everything," I whispered knowing she could not hear me.

Shuga's voice rang throughout the courtyard, "In light of your service to his Highness, the Crown Prince, the Child of Heaven, his Majesty the Mikado will now present you with a reward. You first," He motioned to Tanda, "Come forward."

A tiny figure stepped up and was handed a box of money. I was not the one who was in charge of the reward contents, but I'm sure it involved money and not precious gems or stones. Balsa stepped up next but did not meet Shuga's gaze—she kept her eye on Chagum—probably knowing that this was the last moment she was going to get to see him. It pained me to think that Chagum would not be able to say goodbye to his friends.

"And the last," Shuga motioned for Torogai to step forward.

"Ughh… This is a waste of time. Go get mine for me!" Torogai glared at a shocked Tanda. Balsa sighed and resisted the urge to face palm in front of the most powerful people in New Yogo. I glanced over to my left to see the Mikado's left eyebrow twitch and a smile tugging at my son's lips. I couldn't help but smile myself and watch a flustered Tanda receive another box by an equally flustered Shuga.

We filed out of the courtyard one by one and I saw one of the attendants carrying a spear. No one but the Mikado and soldiers are permitted to carry weapons inside the palace so I'm sure that the spear did not belong to him.

"Where are you going with that spear?"

He bowed before me, "I was instructed to return it to the spearwoman after the ceremony, Your Highness."

An idea struck me, "No, I want you to give that to the Crown Prince. Have him return it to the spearwoman. Do not give that spear to anyone but the Prince."

The attendant stood there shocked, probably because it was incredibly out of place for me to be giving orders to the Crown Prince, but frankly I didn't care, "Did you not hear me?"

He snapped out of his reverie and quickly bowed again, "No Your Highness, I understand completely!"

"If you understand then go!" I commanded and he scampered off hastily. For all the hardships Chagum has had to go through these past months, he was probably never going to see his friends again. The least I could do was give him the chance to have a proper goodbye.


	3. An Innocent Waitress

Note: In the book Yakoo is spelled with _oo _not _ue _(Yak_ue_) like it is in some of the anime subs. So I'm going to go with the book.

**Chapter An Innocent Waitress**

"One more of the same please."

I nodded and went to tell the chef. I couldn't help but glance back at the three people sitting so casually at the table. It had bothered me that this woman, obviously Kanbalan from her clothing, was wandering around with a spear. I had hoped she wasn't the same woman the rumor mill was having a field day with. You know the one. (The one that killed the Second Prince!) She did match the description: female, from foreign land, carrying a spear. And it wasn't like we got many foreign-spear-wielding-females around these parts.

But then again, there had been reports of this mystery woman coming from all over the place. From what I heard, she was spotted to the south and to the east _on the same night! _That can't be possible. I'm just a humble old waitress, but I would think if you were being hunted by the government, you wouldn't walk around in the open especially with your son.

The child looked so positively cute! His face holding such bewilderment, such excitement towards everything around him! I would say he looked a bit too old to find a dusty old marketplace like this interesting, but if they were tourists from Kanbal, that would most definitely explain everything.

I glanced at the woman again. At first I thought she must be carrying that spear because her husband wasn't around, and perhaps she wanted a weapon nearby in case her son was kidnapped or threatened… I do hear that some Kanbalans can be quite paranoid when they encounter us happy-go-lucky Yogoans.

Then this handsome young man took a seat across from the mother and child. He is obviously a Yakoo. Their son was clearly overjoyed to see his father. I could see it in his face. And as they sat chatting, I watch them in my peripheral vision, bringing tears to my eyes at the sight of such a wonderful little family. They remind me so much of my younger days.

"Order up!"

Oh, the dish is done already? That was fast. I grab the bowl when a thought crosses my mind. I ask the chef to whip up another dish for me which he does in seconds. Now armed with both dishes I set it down on the young family's table, giving them a warm smile.

When I walk away I can hear the man explain to his son what the extra dish I just gave them means and the Yakoo tradition behind it. ("This is a Yakoo celebratory dish called gisho...") I was about to pat myself on the back for a job well done when I hear the woman's flippant reply that sounded awfully similar to denial.

Oops, I must have been mistaken. I guess they weren't married.

As I walk around to take more orders I glance back just one last time…

I think I'll just pretend the three of them are a happy little family.


	4. Caravan Merchant

Note: This chapter was the hardest to write by far! Making up my own characters seems to be more difficult than I thought. Since Balsa is a bodyguard for merchants I figured I'd do a chapter on said merchants.

**Chapter Caravan Merchant**

We are nomads. With wandering feet and restless souls.

We have no home. Only our horses and wagon.

We are the lifeline of cities and villages. Merchants selling goods and gossip.

"Finish packing everything together, I'm going to the bulletin board and see if our bodyguard has shown up yet." I nod as the caravan master jogs away into the distance.

I had just finished strapping the last of our provisions together and hauling it into the wagon when I felt a familiar prickle up the back of my spine—a feeling of being watched, of someone's eyes on me. It comes with the profession really. People are always assessing caravans, scanning our items, trying to discern what we're carrying and where we're going. It gives them a hint as to what type of goods a village is looking for, what sort of items are in supply and demand, and directly influences the cost of goods.

I gave the two horses attached to the wagon a quick pat and glanced around looking for the onlooker. No one seemed to be paying me any extra attention, but that gnawing feeling wouldn't go away. Slowly, through the mass of moving shoppers, I spotted a figure carrying a spear over their shoulder, his unhurried gait and defiant air parted the sea of people easily. Not until he came closer and his features became clearer did I realize that _he _was really a _she _and she was heading straight towards me.

Stopping a few feet away she regarded me with indifference, "Are you the caravan heading to Yashiro village?"

Is this the bodyguard the caravan master went after? A woman? I glanced at the spear slung over her shoulder and the small pack of belongings tied to the end of it. She didn't look like much. I wondered what the old man was thinking hiring an inferior caravan guard. I respected the man, but I didn't want to skimp on protection if it meant losing my life.

"Yes, we are," I gave her a strong look but she did not recoil, "And you're late."

"My apologies. I didn't think you would be early," She smiled and completely ignored my glare, "The name's Balsa."

I glowered at her once more but seeing as it had little to no effect I went back to my duties, checking and rechecking the stock and making sure everything was secured safely. She politely gave me my space while I worked, standing off to the side as to not interfere yet close enough that others knew not to mess with us. The caravan master came back as I was just about finished.

"There you are," He approached the warrior coldly, "I went all the way down to the bulletin board looking for you," He glanced at me, "Give her the money and let's go."

"It's one hundred and eighty lugals to Yashiro village and back, you get ninety now and ninety when we arrive back in Ogi no Shimo. We reserve the right to deduct your pay based on injuries or stolen goods. Do you agree to these terms?" I said in monotone, reciting the same speech I gave to all guards we employ.

She nodded, "I accept." I counted out the money, handed it to her, climbed into the back of the crowded wagon, and we were off.

The first night went smoothly, we had entered the forest east of Ogi no Shimo, but the land still showed signs of civilization and the glow from the city could still be seen however slightly. By the next night we would be farther into the forest and would not be able to see the lights from the city through the thick foliage. It's customary for a caravan guard to follow on foot unless they bring their own horse, it would be a long ride to Yashiro village and I wondered if Balsa would be able to keep up, but she showed no signs of fatigue and stopped only when the horses did.

For all the years I've traveled with this caravan, through various forests and on roads of all types, I've encountered many caravan guards. They've ranged from overprotective hyper vigilant types to those who've tried to steal from us in the dead of night. You can usually tell how a guard is going to be by their first night. Idiots sit too close to the fire hoping the light will reveal any enemies before they attack. Cowards sit too close to the horses hoping the animals will alert them to danger and maybe even protect them. Thieves will keep a close eye on our sleeping cycles, making sure everyone is sound asleep before robbing us blind. Charmers talk too much, are way too amiable, and will usually try something dirty before the journey is up.

Sometimes I wonder why we even hire guards in the first place, since you never know what you're going to get. But this is why it's so important for bodyguards to build up a reputation. Gain a reputation for being a good bodyguard and caravans are more likely to hire you, sometimes they'll even start asking specifically for you, and won't mind paying a little extra to know they're getting the real deal.

But I've never once seen a female bodyguard.

I must admit, I was mildly curious.

I contemplated staying up a little later than usual, pretend I was sleeping, and see what kind of precautions she would take before settling down to sleep. As the caravan master's snores filled the silence I felt my own eyelids droop and the darkness took me.

The next morning I woke before anyone else and frantically searched for Balsa but didn't see a sign of her anywhere. "That thief!" I grumbled thinking she had stolen from us and immediately rechecked our stock but oddly found nothing missing. Grabbing the older man's shoulders I shook him out of slumber, "Balsa left us! That coward took off in the middle of the night!"

"Hh—What?" He mumbled.

"Balsa! The bodyguard! She left—"

I whipped around as I heard the soft cracking of twigs and leaves only to be met with the face of the same person I had just been talking about, "Oh, you're up. Good morning!"

"Where have you been?" I growled, anger and embarrassment at the misunderstanding rising to the surface.

"I decided to scout ahead before you two woke up. Sorry if I worried you," She explained calmly and took a seat on a fallen log, propping her spear up next to her. The caravan master nodded absently at her answer, still half asleep, as I went about getting the horses ready to move grumbling all the while.

We reached Yashiro village by noon. Balsa had not said a word since the incident that morning and politely stepped back while the old man and I bartered with the merchants. She said nothing to the villagers, only receiving a slight inclination of the head from the village elder to which she responded with a nod of her own—a small and subtle exchange that anyone would have missed if they had not been watching closely. It was dusk by the time we left.

When the light from the day finally flickered out completely we made camp in a small clearing. As I was beginning to fall asleep I heard the caravan master calling for Balsa as he rested by the fire. She abandoned her post to sit across from him. I shifted my blanket around to listen to their conversation.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"No, I'm sorry to say I don't."

The old man sighed, "Well, I suppose you wouldn't, since you were just a little girl when we met."

She was silent. "You were with an older man if I recall. Jiguro was his name. I remember Jiguro like I had just hired him yesterday," He whispered, "He insisted you come along with us even when I argued a child would get in the way. I even threated to deduct his pay."

She said nothing, only stared into the dancing flames. "It seems you aim to follow in his footsteps as a bodyguard, am I wrong?"

When he didn't get a reply he continued, "Being a businessman is a hard job, and I imagine it must be the same if not harder for someone who fights for a living. I've met a lot of bodyguards in this line of work and if there was anyone that was the real deal, it was him."

They were silent for a few moments. "Jiguro passed away almost a decade ago," She whispered, "Peacefully, in his own bed surrounded by friends." They chatted for a while longer but I no longer felt like eavesdropping. This Jiguro person must have been something—the caravan master didn't give out compliments like that to just anybody.

I woke to the sound of clashing swords and shouting. In an instant I knew we were getting robbed. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, without the light of the fire everything looked pitch black. From all the shouting I estimated there were four or five thieves, and from the sound of metal on metal it seemed like Balsa was holding them off. I fumbled around in the dark for something to start a fire and after a few moments a small flame had sparked.

With the light I could make out the fighting. Four men were sprawled out on the ground, their weapons scattered about the clearing out of their reach, Balsa was still engaged in combat with a fifth one. I scanned the area for more thieves but didn't see anyone else. Balsa struck the man in his shoulder and as she spun back around I recognized she had taken a shallow wound to her left arm. They continued to fight, his sword sliding effortlessly off the shaft of her spear and deflected easily. He lunged, and for an instant Balsa let go of her weapon, spinning around and plunging her blade into the man's previously wounded shoulder.

She kicked his sword away from his hands as he lay unconscious on the bloodied ground.

We decided to leave once the horses calmed down despite the late hour. I checked the inventory, relieved to find nothing missing. We reached the edge of New Yogo by early morning and without any other unexpected incidents.

Balsa walked beside the caravan master's horse as they chatted, "When I got your notice from the board I was skeptical that someone of your caliber would take such a small job like this one. And at the regular rate as well. But watching you fight confirms my suspicions. You really are Jiguro's apprentice."

I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye and braced myself for another attack, but as the figure got closer I realized it he was just a civilian and paid no more heed to him.

Balsa chuckled, "He only taught me how to fight out of necessity…" She was cut off by someone yelling her name.

The same civilian ran right past me, "Balsa! It really is you! I saw the wagon exit the forest and thought I'd meet you here." He glanced at her, eyes narrowing at the small wound on her arm, "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

She sighed, "It's just a scratch. Hardly anything worth mentioning."

"You _said _you'd be careful when you left for this job!" He shook his head in defeat, "Come on, let's get you inside so we can patch you up."

"I can't leave yet… My contract's only up until I've escorted this caravan back to Ogi no Shimo," She glanced at the caravan master waiting for him to agree.

The old man chuckled and produced a pouch filled with the rest of the money, "Go on. We're on the main road now, we'll be fine." He tossed her the pouch.

The civilian nudged Balsa away from the wagon muttering, "You should get that wound treated before it gets infected…"

When the couple were just specks on the horizon I turned back to the task at hand, securing our goods and getting the animals ready to move. After we sold our wares in Ogi no Shimo we would head down to Rota…

She is a nomad. With wandering feet and restless soul.

She has no home. Only her spear.

She is the selfless protector. The sword and the shield.


	5. Toya

Note: This chapter was really hard for me to write. I wanted to write a series of short scenes that were woven into one theme, but halfway through I scrapped it because I didn't like it. So I had to start over and I wasn't sure how to do this. I lengthened one of the scenes and expanded on that instead of how I originally wanted it and it actually turned out pretty good!

**Chapter Toya**

Fishing.

It's a well-respected and cherished pastime.

I kind of like fishing.

Sort of.

…Actually I hate fishing.

"Tanda," I sigh, "Tanda, we've been out there all day!"

I get no answer from the older man. Yeah, it's great and all that the Water Spirit is back and the rain's been falling, but really, I wish the fish could have stayed the way they were—fat and stupid. It seems like nature figured out Armageddon wouldn't be coming this year and the animals stopped gorging themselves silly. Farmers lost the bumper crops and were back to working full-time. This meant higher prices which meant we had to supplement what we got from the market with our own food which meant back to Tanda's home-grown vegetables and… fishing.

I'm a man of business.

Fishing is basically free food.

And you can't get any better than _free_.

That's really got to be the only motivation at this point.

"Tanda!" I yell again.

This time he turns around, "Toya, keep your voice down. You'll scare the fish away!" He checks his line, and satisfied it isn't caught on some rock, lets it float gently back in the water.

My stomach writhed. I was _so _hungry! I don't know why I agreed to this. Tanda stopped by the shop a while ago going about his regular business and offered to bring me along for a quick fishing trip after he was done. I didn't have anything important to do and the thought of free food _was_ particularly tempting. Plus the way Saya kept ushering me out of the shop… I figured I'd at least bring her back a good home-caught meal for once instead of the usual bland crap we buy at the market.

But after hours of fishing with no fish, I was getting antsy.

"Tanda," I whined, "We've been out here forever! We haven't caught a single fish, there might not even _be _any fish here, maybe we should just go back."

"No fish?" He laughed, "Of course there are fish here. Just not the hungry ones."

I let out a defeated sigh. Leave it to Tanda to look on the bright side of things. For the millionth time that day I reeled in my line and grasping the hook saw the worm still sitting there. I threw the line back in dejectedly.

Me? Catch a fish? Ha.

"Tanda…"

"Hm?"

"Let's go back…"

"We can't, we haven't caught anything yet."

My stomach growled again, "Let's face it, we aren't going to catch anything."

The minutes ticked by. It felt like a lifetime. Tanda would sometimes hum a little tune—how can that man still be so happy?—which would drive me crazy. The sun was right in my eyes and I resisted the urge to close them in case I happened to fall asleep and plunge headfirst into the water. My butt was beginning to hurt. And the smallest waves would jiggle my line and send me into a frenzy thinking I had finally caught something, only to slap me in the face when I found out I had been duped. Again.

On top of that I think I was beginning to get a nice sunburn across my face.

Tanda noticed my scowling face and tried to brighten the mood with some small talk, "So how's the shop been Toya?"

"Great so far. Business is good," I sat up straighter and winced as my back cracked, "It keeps me busy. Unlike fishing…"

Tanda sighed at my little jab, "Well, how is Saya? Is she getting used to the new responsibility?"

"Responsibility for what? She cleans, makes tea, and organizes stuff—that's hardly anything."

"You'd be surprised how hard it is to keep a shop clean."

"Why are you so interested in Saya anyway?" Just to annoy him I added, "She's too young for you and not your type."

The older man flushed and busied himself with checking the bait on his line, "What—I don't—she's like a younger sister to me."

I laughed as he struggled for words. I knew full well he didn't like Saya in _that _way. It was so obvious he liked a certain _other _girl anyway. Usually when the subject touched on Tanda's love life—or lack of one—he would shy away and clam up or hurriedly make his escape. But chained to the fishing rod until he caught something he had nowhere to run. There would be no escape from the inevitable "Balsa" topic.

"Let's talk about your girlfriend," I suggested when Tanda fell silent.

"I don't have a—"

"So how's Balsa doing?"

He did not look amused, "Okay I see what you're doing. Fine, I'll humor you. Balsa's doing fine. She just got back from a job, so I'm expecting her to stay at home for a while before running off again. Any more you want to know about my girlfriend?"

I grinned as he dug himself into a hole, "So you're referring to your hut as your's and Balsa's house now?"

He groaned and tried to explain his reasoning, "No, well… I mean she stays with me when she's not working. If you slept in the hut I'd call it your house too."

"But she doesn't stay at my shop when she's back, she always stays with you. In fact, she specifically goes to your hut whenever she's done with a job and is in the area."

Tanda gripped his fishing rod and muttered something along the lines of, "Where are all the dang fish!"

If fishing with Tanda was always going to be this entertaining I should do it more often.

I continued to ramble on, "Face it, she lives with you. All of her stuff is at your hut. She's rich enough to buy her own place but she doesn't. She's single, you're single. She's not seeing anyone. You've gotten a few marriage proposals and you declined them. Come on, you guys are like a married couple. Except you know, not married."

"I heard someone proposed to Saya," He tried changing the subject but I was on a roll.

"You and Balsa aren't married but you should be."

"Toya, can we stop—"

"And you know what else? You cook for her."

"Please I'm begging you—"

"You have dinner waiting for her every night in case she comes back."

"_Where are all the fish?_"

"—That's like, the nail in the coffin."

Tanda sighed, having given up trying to shut me up. I love Tanda like an older brother that I never had, but sometimes he can be so difficult. There's no way he can deny the truth with all the evidence I just shoved in his face. Hasn't he ever wondered why so many people pester him about his and Balsa's relationship? Maybe it's because there actually _is _something there. He admitted he used to have a huge crush on her when they were kids. I don't exactly remember what he said but it had something to do with the sun and a hot day.

"I don't know why you won't go after her. One day she's gonna go and never come back. She was just in Kanbal for five, six months? How can you wait that long?"

As soon as I said it I wanted to take it back. Tanda's biggest fear was not a patient dying on his operating table, an incurable disease, or even Torogai's wrath, it was the very possible possibility that Balsa would run off as usual and never return. Years would pass by and he would still be there, waiting for something that would never come.

He held the fishing rod in a death grip, his knuckles turning white. My words floated in between us like an invisible wall echoing again and again. I could tell he wanted to bolt. This conversation was giving him enough stress he could likely have a heart attack if we continued.

Like a sign from heaven the fishing rod suddenly plummeted downwards almost ripping itself away from Tanda's grip.

With a surprised yelp and some speedy reeling Tanda had finally hooked our first fish for the day.

Squirming fish in hand he smiled broadly, "See Toya? Good things come to those who wait."

I was about to open my big mouth, a witty retort at the ready, when he turned and fled down the road.

Gathering up our gear and supplies I laughed. I should go fishing with Tanda more often.

We're both horrible at it, but damn that man can run.


	6. Saya

Note: Did anyone else notice FF spelled the title of the series wrong? They forgot the first _i _in Se_i_rei. Someone should tell them to fix it because I'm tired of it being listed right underneath "Sensitive Pornograph."

**Chapter Saya**

I never knew my parents.

I only remember the other children in the orphanage, and Toya.

Always Toya.

We became fast friends in the orphanage. A lot of the other children used to pick on me because I was small and would never fight back. I always wanted to though. Wanted to kick them in the shins and punch them in the nose and watch them double over crying while I stood unscathed… But each time I would freeze up and let them taunt me, let them throw things at me…

Toya always dreamed of getting out. He was a free spirit. He didn't want to be babied by the adults in the orphanage, he wanted to work for himself, find a house for himself, scrape by with ten lugals a day, dodging police and social workers.

I don't understand why he decided to intervene that day, he just did. When I was getting bullied he just jumped in and even though it was three against one, he was such a ferocious ball of kicking and screaming that he drove them off.

But I understood why he grabbed my hand and never looked back.

He always talked about leaving.

I always listened, never said anything, just smiled.

I wanted to say, "You won't know what happens beyond these walls. If we stay here they'll give us a roof over our heads, nice warm beds, and three meals a day. If we behave, one day we'll have a wonderful Mom and Dad who love us…"

It wasn't me who wanted to leave.

But by then we were inseparable.

Toya would leave the orphanage behind but he'd never leave me.

He had prepared a dirtied sack filled with clothes and some leftovers that he had saved from dinner. Once the adults went into their rooms for the night he picked the lock and we were out the door before anyone's head even touched the pillow. We ran through the night trying to put as much distance as possible between us. I was cold, hungry, and dirty and I didn't enjoy the run despite being pumped up with adrenaline.

But seeing Toya's face as we slowed down to catch our breaths…

I would have done it all over again for that smile.

Somehow we got through the night without any mishaps. It was unbearably cold and uncomfortable sleeping on the ground, but I knew I would have to get used to it soon enough. Once the sun started peeking up from the horizon we were already hitting the road again. I didn't complain or whine but I think Toya knew how I felt. He jabbered on and on about everything and nothing. Listening to him soothed my frazzled nerves and confused mental state of being uprooted overnight.

I was starting to believe living like this was actually going to be alright.

Until we stepped foot in the first city we came across—Ogi no Shimo.

I can remember exactly what happened like it was yesterday. Toya was strutting around without a care in the world, like he didn't have two mouths to feed by the end of the day, totally oblivious to his surroundings. I remember the man eyeing us from the darkened alleyway, thinking he could sell us as slaves or rob us for the few petty coins we owned… Who knows what he was thinking, either way I knew the man was dangerous.

For a split second I wondered if I should tell Toya to be careful. Should I gently tap him on the shoulder and say, "That man's scaring me"? Should I run up and grab his arm, drag him out of there, and explain everything later? Or should I just run around screaming my head off?

But I couldn't move—I froze up.

And the next thing that happened was a smirk and a muttered, "You got any parents kid?" Toya stopping dead in his tracks. Me shaking nervously, accompanied by a "You sure are a cute one." Followed by an enraged Toya yelling for the man to get his dirty hands off me.

The memory gets a little fuzzy from here, more sleazy men came out of the crowd, and the one thing that stands out in my mind is the fervent wish that I had parents who could protect me. And maybe I didn't exactly get what I wished for, but it's pretty close.

A figure steps out from the crowd, neither sleazy nor male, and proceeds to introduce the gang to the business end of her spear.

Balsa had literally walked into our lives.

Throughout the years Toya and I discovered a little more about Balsa—her homeland, her mysterious oath, her travels, her foster father, and especially her mastery of the spear. I wanted to help Balsa in any way I could, not just because she saved me, but I felt in some way she was looking for a family in a similar way that I was. I know Toya felt the same. Maybe not _family _per se but a friend. Also being around Balsa made me feel important, like I was needed… And strong. Strong enough to live on my own, live without parents to support me, walk into a dingy marketplace and take down everyone in it.

For a while I idolized Balsa. I still do a little, but I used to idolize her like a god. That is, until I met Tanda. Toya had come down with an infection and Balsa took him to the best healer she knew. While Tanda's skilled hands administered various herbs and concoctions, he and Balsa argued. I'd never seen anyone argue with Balsa before, at least not so openly, and I'd soon come to realize these quarrels were a regular part of their relationship.

I had finally gotten a Mom and Dad.

But it was definitely not the staple fairytale version that I had envisioned.

These squabbles with Tanda, no matter how small, chipped away the invulnerability I had placed on Balsa. The first time I saw her come down with a cold, stagger from a fight wounded, sitting on Tanda's bed getting stitched up, or even being rejected from a bodyguarding job—all these things served to slowly destroy my image of her.

In the end I came to realize no matter how strong Balsa appeared to be she was still human.

I guess one could say I had an epiphany. That the characteristics I had admired in Balsa were not impossible for me to attain myself. Strength, courage, kindness… The ability to stand up for myself—was waiting there—just waiting for me to claim it.

So when Toya asks me, "I know Balsa told us not to use the money but… We're never going to get this chance again, should I buy this building?"

I firmly said yes.

And when we finally open our store I proudly stand outside waving and hollering for passerbys to take a seat and have some tea, maybe spend a little cash on an errand runner.

It's a new concept and sometimes I stumble but I'm learning.

Now I want to help Balsa, not only because we're friends—and in a way family—but because I want her to be proud of me. Like a mother gazing down affectionately at her daughter and swelling with happiness.

"I don't know why they just don't tie the knot already," Toya grumbles after a particularly nasty fight between the healer and spear wielder.

"We should get them together."

He glances at me, "How? If they're not at each other's throats she's passed out with enough herbs to poison a small village."

"Have a guy-talk with Tanda. He's a great healer but he can be a bit dense sometimes. Just be very blunt."

There's a mischievous glint in Toya's eyes, "Saya, you're a genius!"

I smile at the compliment, "Whatever you do don't tease him…" Of course I should have known that my warning would go straight out the window. It's a few weeks before the perfect opportunity for Toya and Tanda's "talk" appears.

"I'm about to head on over to the pier, want to join me?" Tanda asked a very bored and weary Toya.

Slouched over his desk full of ledgers Toya uses what little effort he can muster to glance back at me awaiting my opinion. I incline my head giving my approval and offer up a, "You should go. It might be fun," When he doesn't move right away.

Grumbling he finally gets up and follows Tanda's retreating figure.

When the boys return many hours later angry and exhausted (not to mention separated) I _know _something's up.

"What did you say to him?" I ask Toya with a stern glare as I pull him aside.

"Nothing… Just the usual stuff about blindness, denial, proposing…" He mumbles.

"Why did you goad him like that? I told you no teasing! You know it upsets him…"

He brushes past me without giving any further explanations and heads straight for bed. I sigh as I watch Tanda silently wrap up his fish and get ready for the trip back up to his hut.

It wasn't that hard to live on the streets. It's no problem keeping the new shop running. It's even easier convincing a wary merchant into hiring Toya as an errand runner. But splitting up fights between two bickering adults and a persistent teenager always gives me a _splitting headache._

Breaking out of my shell? Now that was hard, but at least it was painless.


	7. Karbo

Note: I was watching the episodes again and came across "Neither Human or Tiger" (The one where Balsa fights that one guy who wants to kill her…) He's not important in any way to the story but I thought it would be fun to get in his head and mess with him. So this chapter is just for laughs! Those who love Karbo: Do not read! This one's for Matani! Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Chapter Karbo**

I love ice cream.

Correction: I _loved _ice cream.

That is, before _that wench_ came along.

I was minding my own business bodyguarding a group of slavers and decided to have some ice cream (Mmm. Berry Rainbow, my favorite!). No one was coming, we were in the middle of a forest thousands of miles away from any other civilization. So I figured I could have a little snack while I was on the job. Those bastards didn't feed me sufficiently anyway.

So I'm savoring my delicious snack when all of a sudden a huge spear come hurling out of the sky and right through my triple scoop waffle cone! I was so in shock trying to decide if I should be angry or depressed that I let my guard down for_ one second_ and I get knocked out.

When I wake up hours later I found out all the slaves had been rescued and the slavers were royally pissed with me. They blamed me for their loss of business and called me a pansy because I was eating my ice cream with a Hello Kitty spoon that you can get for free at those quaint little yogurt places.

I was ashamed and dishonored!

I vowed to find the _hussy _that had disgraced me in such a manner!

I vowed I would never touch a single scoop of ice cream until I had found and _killed _her!

So I searched the land far and wide trying to find any information about her whereabouts. Oh, those days were torturous… Everywhere I saw people licking their glorious scoops of Triple Fudge and Pink Bubblegum when I could only sit and stare. (Sometimes for hours on end, which would creep people out and then the manager would tell me to leave—THUS DISGRACING ME EVEN FURTHER!) The one thing I knew for sure was that the _tramp_ used a spear and so I wanted to kill her with a spear. It was so smart of me to ditch my sword and start training with a weapon I knew nothing about. I know, I'm such a genius, and handsome to boot!

For years I didn't have a clue where she was hiding. I kept searching for her name on Google but the only thing I got were trees. It was maddening! However I did keep up with my spear training in the hopes that one day I would find her again and then I could _kill the skank!_

At any rate I was so ice cream deprived I went to this backwoods village and thought I might as well get piss drunk watching sweaty men wrestle at some festival. I'll admit I was kind of turned on with all the close male contact (my mother did say I had a knack for fashion and loved shopping) which momentarily distracted me from the task at hand.

And I did get totally shit-faced before the night was over.

After everyone left I found some clues that she was living in that very same village and it renewed my efforts in finding her! I set up a trap she couldn't refuse and made her physically and mentally exhausted along the way. Heh heh heh… It was the perfect plan.

"KARBOOO!" She screamed, "I know you're out there listening!"

_Of course I was listening you_ _floozy!_ "If this is the way you want it fine, I can finally have my Vanilla—I mean, I can finally get this weight off my chest once and for all!"

She turned to the innocent bystanders who I had just probably traumatized for life and told them to run away. I chuckled, "I promised my shooter he could kill those two."

She spun around, she was livid, "LET IT GO ALREADY!" And then she turned tail and ran.

_How dare she—! I'm _so_ going to enjoy killing that ho! _I chased her along the rocky mountain path, the sparks from our spears flying as we fought each other.

"Your fight is with me—is that clear? I will never let it go until _you die!_"

She gritted her teeth as we continued our battle, "What did I do to make you hate me so much?" I parried her attack and she grabbed a fistful of my shirt, yanking me forward, ramming her thick skull into my face.

I reeled back from the impact, goddammit now I had to go back for _another _nose job! "Get back here! Don't play dumb! You know very well what you did! You threw your spear right into my dessert, stunning me, and then knocked me out—humiliating me for all eternity!"

She stopped running and gave me this confused look, "…What?"

"You heard me!"

"From what I can recall I jumped out of the bushes, scaring you, from which you stumbled on a tree root and spilled your ice cream all over the floor while simultaneously knocking yourself out."

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU TROLLOP!"

We continued to fight each other, each a master in the art of the spear. Our fight continued, going from the cliff to a meadow to the bamboo grove and then back to the meadow.

After one particularly heavy blow that I blocked, we jumped apart, circling each other like caged animals.

"I only have one choice…" She muttered.

Suddenly we sprang forward, I wasn't even consciously moving my body, it already knew what to do. Our attacks were getting faster, more ferocious, the level of footwork became more complicated, our techniques pushed to the limit.

I laughed, "Yes… This is the person I want to kill!"

I came at her from the right, left, and below, spears moving at dizzying speeds, our bodies whirling and colliding like two hammered teenagers in a mosh pit. When she moved I blocked when I moved she dodged. My arms were beginning to feel like jello, and she took the opportunity to ram the end of her spear into my left hand making me drop that end of the spear.

Another swift blow and she had knocked the weapon right out of my grasp. She pulled back for the finishing strike, and the last words I heard were, "My only choice… IS TO BECOME A TIGERRRR!"

* * *

><p>I pulled the covers over the boy and flicked the light off, "And that, my son, is the story of me, your awesome dad, and the wench."<p>

He looked at me with wide eyes as he found a comfortable position on the mattress. That was the first time I had told him that story so I was curious as to what he had thought of it.

"Well? Did you like the story?"

"Yeah, but Dad…"

"What?"

"Aren't you allergic to cats?"


	8. Shuga

Note: Not really any BalsaxTanda in this chapter sorry.**  
><strong>

**Chapter Shuga**

_Having crossed the wild seas and reaching the lush green shores of Nayoro the honored ancestor, Torugaru, was asked by the lands' inhabitants, the Yakoo, to slay a vile water demon that appears every one hundred years bringing with it a great drought. Torugaru, along with the Master star reader, Nanai, and the eight great warriors, forced their way deep into the Misty Blue Mountains. There, in a grove shrouded in mist, sat a child next to a bubbling spring. The child pointed to the spring and spoke these words to Torugaru: "Worship me. I rule over all the waters in these lands. If you worship me I shall bestow your people a bountiful harvest. You won't regret this." _

Those were the opening words of the Official History of New Yogo.

Anyone who wanted to become a Star Reader knew these words well.

I could remember countless days sitting in a stuffy room with fifty other bright young boys, wishing for better ventilation while that single paragraph was being drilled into my head. I had gobbled up everything there was to know about New Yogo. How to read the stars, the clouds, the sun, measure the rain fall and soil depletion, and correctly write and read Ancient Yogoese. I came from a family of poor fishermen. I was expected to marry a girl from the neighborhood, learn the secrets of the sea and one day take over for my father.

But I chose to break away from the cycle.

I envied the richly dressed men across the river. Father always told me to pay them little mind. "They are a world apart from us," He would tell me, "They do not want to understand us and they never will." Each day I would spot their white cloaks, usually in pairs but sometimes alone, carrying alien instruments and talking animatedly about some foreign subject.

I wanted to know. I wanted to learn. I wanted to know the level of water in the river, the number of fish swimming in it, the statistics of the world around me—after all I was living in it wasn't I? So against my parents' wishes I enrolled at the academy. I knew it wasn't going to be easy. Nothing ever is. The number of new recruits faded out quickly from a strong steady fifty to fourty, thirty five, thirty three, twenty two… The rigorous amount of training and difficulty in learning challenging new subjects made students drop like flies.

But I pressed on. Unlike many of my colleagues if I didn't make it here, I would have no home to go back to. My parents would not welcome me back with open arms consoling me with kind words and promises of riches made elsewhere. To them, I was a traitor. This was it. Become a Star Reader and gain recognition as a man of status or fail and find a less prominent job somewhere else. Possibly even out of the country.

_But Torugaru was not deceived by the demon's words. As soon as he drew the Star's Heart Blade from its sheath, the child transformed into a slippery water demon and attacked. Torugaru and the eight great warriors fought the demon for three days and three nights before they were able to cut off its head. Once dead they watched as its blue blood flowed into the spring. At that very instant the heavens were torn asunder and lightning struck the water. The spring evolved into a gentle rain that nourished the land._

The Official History of New Yogo became my mantra. For almost a decade I worshipped its writings, committing everything to memory. My enthusiasm must have caught the eyes of the older Star Readers. The obedience and willingness to learn attracted their attention as well as my humble background and modest character.

Suddenly I found myself moving up the ranks fairly quickly. Young and inexperienced I might have been, but I devoured knowledge like a black hole. Around that time it was deemed necessary that the Second Prince needed a private tutor. He was at that age where he should no longer wake up carefree and untouched by politics… It was time to learn the ways of the Mikado.

When I learned I was to become the Prince's tutor I was ecstatic. Instead of watching those men across the river, wishing for more to life, I was living it. Finally I was recognized as a true Star Reader even on par with that of Gakai, an older more experienced scholar. I would become the Prince's shadow, his most trusted advisor and his best friend. Life was about to get quite busy.

"Shuga," a voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

I kept a firm grip on the documents I was supposed to be reviewing, "Yes, Prince Chagum?"

The prince smirked, something he had grown fond of doing when he had caught me slipping in my duties, "Were you taking a little nap before I barged in?"

"What? No, Your Highness—I would not—"

He laughed, "It's alright Shuga. You've been working so hard since I came back you deserve some more free time." He glanced at the ever-growing stacks of papers in my To Do pile, "Especially since everyone seems to keep handing you more work."

"It is most kind of you to think of my welfare but I assure you I was not sleeping and the amount of work to be done is actually quite normal." That was a lie. The amount of work to be done was certainly _not _normal. After all, how often does the original Crown Prince die while the Second Prince comes back from the dead after watching his own public funeral? A political disaster is what it is.

Chagum's face shows a kind of sympathy as he takes in my unkempt appearance and dark bags under my eyes. It warms me to no end to know that the Prince cares for my health but I cannot bear to see that expression of his any longer, "Highness, you had something for me?"

"No, I just came to chat, but I shouldn't be bothering you… It seems you're hard at work," He slips back out the door before I can reply, leaving my room cold and lifeless.

_Having reclaimed the bounty of water that once graced this land, Torugaru named himself Mikado, child of heaven, under the protection of the gods, and founded the Shin-Yogo empire._

I've been skipping out on sleep and food in favor of getting more paperwork done, but the fatigue is catching up with me. Time flies when one works hard. Just yesterday I was a young fisherman's son. A nobody. Counting down the days to the Summer Solstice Festival. It won't be long until Chagum takes over as the new Mikado—the child of heaven. And what will that make me? The Master Star Reader? I know Gakai won't be pleased with that decision at all.

I have to wonder, what kind of Mikado will Chagum become?

I turned my attention to the document I was reading before,

_Chagum smote the first beast with his sword. The rest of the horde hesitated before his might afraid to step closer lest they too meet their swift death. Then as magnificent as a great fire, the light of the rising sun, blindingly beautiful, halted the beasts and returning them from whence they came. Exhausted, Chagum ordered the Yakoo magicweaver to extract the water spirit's egg from within his body._

This is what has been keeping me up late at night, what is hindering my progress. This—This _New _Official History. Our people lived their lives based upon lies. The present Mikado wants his son to be known as a hero, he certainly doesn't want anyone to mention anything about the herbologist, Madame Torogai, and definitely not the spearwoman. Even though this would not have been possible without them. Chagum—as the Mikado—will give them the credit they deserve... Somehow. I know the young boy I tutored will become a fine king.

The original Official History was generally truthful, and I never questioned it, but when I look at the final drafts for the new historical tablets… I can't help but feel that they must be one hundred percent accurate. The people should know exactly what happened, and if not them, at least the Star Readers. Chagum had _not _dealt a single blow to any of the hundreds of Rarunga that had come lumbering after him on that rocky cliff that day. (It was to my understanding that he had received a ceremonial dagger from the spearwoman just that morning. And as far as I know that dagger has never seen human blood, let alone Rarunga blood.)

_As the magicweaver laid the egg into Chagum's hands, he flung it into the sky, a throw so powerful it could be mistaken as a far off star. And in a great swarm, the Nahji flew over Chagum's head, dipping their beaks to him as if bowing in respect, one of them catching the egg in its beak and disappearing into the horizon._

Well, I suppose that part was correct. Quite exaggerated and slightly off, but it was more or less true. The spearwoman was the one who had flung the egg into the air, as a meager amount of Nahji flew overhead. I could remember Chagum's face as clear as day, his hair matted to his forehead from exhaustion but his face split into the most brilliant smile.

And when he returned to the palace, there was the greatest celebration I have ever known, it seemed as if the entire country was dancing in the rain. Having seen him through most of his life, I knew his smile was not genuine. Neither the finest palace doctor, his own mother, nor I were the ones who could cure him. He had grown attached to a certain spearwoman and her companions, being the Crown Prince once more had ripped him of his carefree ways and simple livelihood. It had pained me to see him like that.

I jerked my head up as a younger Star Reader suddenly entered the room. He kept his head bowed until I addressed him.

"Master Shuga, I was sent by the stone masons. They wish to know if you have verified the final draft and when they can continue working. If you are finished I can bring them the final copy by the next bell."

Great, now I feel really horrible, I'm lagging behind while people are waiting for me, "Ah, I'm about done…"

The student stood poised at the door waiting for my orders. Well… I told him I was almost done… All this hemming and hawing had gotten me nowhere. If I was going to do something now would be the time to do it. I steeled my shaking hands and quickly sketched in a few more characters at the bottom of the paragraph. Admiring my traitorous handiwork I read the document once more.

"Alright you can take this copy to them now. Tell them to write it exactly as it is written here."

"Of course sir."

Even if the spearwoman didn't care about reward, recognition, and other political dealings—_I _cared.

I smiled as I thought of the last sentence that would be written into stone for eternity…

_Though most of this is true, Chagum had the help of many. In particular one, Balsa, the spearwoman._

I always was a bit of a rebel.

Chagum and I are alike in this respect. For just as I had betrayed my parents and have rewritten history, Chagum will soon follow in my footsteps.

This doesn't surprise me. After all, I am his tutor.


	9. A Mother's Daughter

Note: In case anyone doesn't know who this is: she is the girl who Torogai mentions when she and Balsa are in the bath in the last episode. ("I heard there's talk of arranging a bride for Tanda")

Note: In the second book's glossary koluka is a type of tea leaf and laroo is a meat and veggie stew. I cut and pasted syllables and took some liberties with the spelling to get rukoluka: a meat and veggie stew made with some type of tea leaf.

**Chapter A Mother's Daughter**

Love.

That's what it was.

I was in _love_.

His fingers ghosted over my arm checking his handiwork, the stitches knitting the flesh together perfectly. His eyes wandering over my injuries, scrutinizing every detail, making sure every cut and bruise was treated. I was in heaven.

I was almost tempted to fall on that knife again so I'd have an excuse to come back to the clinic.

"Are you cold? You've got gooseflesh all over," He asked me so very politely in that sexy voice of his. I nodded dumbly and he insisted on fetching me a blanket. Of course I didn't tell him I was burning up—literally… and figuratively.

He caught me staring at his work, "Don't worry about the stitches, come back in a few days and I'll take them out." Oh goodie, at least now I had a legitimate excuse for coming back.

"It might leave a scar," He added solemnly, "I know some ointment that might help make it less visible. I've got _lots _of the stuff leftover from… Another patient." I nodded again lost in his worry for me. He cared enough to help my scars, pulling out my stitches… God, I was going to _love _going to the doctor. And who in their right mind _wouldn't_ want him? That exotic chocolate skin, those strong arms, and that tight ass. Mmm.

I left the clinic feeling sore in body but elated in spirit. They don't call him a sex doctor—I mean—a shaman, for no reason! Ever since I saw him that one day, his tender hands healing my wounded grandfather, I knew he was that kind of man you only find once in a lifetime. And I was determined not to pass this one up.

My mother greeted me at the door to my family's modest hut. She took the first few minutes fussing over my injury, "I'm so glad it wasn't fatal! There was so much blood, and you were screaming! Thank the gods that Tanda was in town, that man is such a gifted healer, he's going to make a fine doctor…"

Tanda… So his name was Tanda… I felt a little cheated having to find out his name second hand, but I don't think I could have carried out a coherent conversation with him while we were in such close proximity.

"Tanda…" Gods, even saying his name made my heart flutter!

"Yes yes, isn't he such a nice young man? He didn't even charge for labor, only for the supplies! Did you tell him you were the granddaughter of the man he treated last week? I hoped you thanked him for that. Tanda always has his hands full with patients, that poor boy needs a nice girl to keep him occupied…"

My mind whirled back to the present as I half heartledly listened to my mother's ramblings. Wait did she say Tanda was single?

"…Never charges more than what it's worth, unlike those greedy palace bastards. You can never trust them. Better to have a true Yakoo, a local man tend to our wounded even if it is just one man. He's always so busy, someone needs to take him out, for a vacation. Oh, I know! That cute little thing down the road has her eye for Tanda—what was her name again?"

My voice went cold, "I don't know mother, from what I gather she seems to be very stuck up and not at all what a man like Tanda would be interested in."

"Sweetie, you should convince her to take Tanda out for dinner—everyone knows that girl has enough money for it—since he's always making dinner at home. What with that lady friend of his always sleeping over, it's unbecoming for a young woman to share the same bed with a man she's not married to! Thank goodness that homeless barbarian hasn't rubbed off on Tanda. I honestly don't see why he keeps her around. She's the bad type of riffraff we don't need around here…"

She continued to ramble as I frantically tried to process her words. Alright so first, Tanda has some homeless friend over once in a while and they aren't married. This was disturbing, but it's not like they're doing anything dishonorable… Right? But just in case I filed this topic away for further investigation. Second, he's a workaholic and he needs someone to loosen him up. And third, that bitch three huts down was _not _going to take Tanda out for dinner!

That was something_ I_ could do.

* * *

><p>I seated myself on one of the empty blankets near the hearth. The last time I had been here was almost a week ago, screaming in agony and covered in blood. I waited patiently for Tanda to address my arm, my mind wandering over the small details of his hut. From the ceiling hung various bushels of herbs, some berries, and even a few dried lizards and frogs. His sleeping mat stretched out over by the far wall, a second one that had seen far less use was rolled up neatly in the corner.<p>

Tanda finished grinding up something in his mortar, the freshly ground leaves leaving a poignant scent in the air. He deposited the powder into a ceramic bowl and set it aside.

I eyed the bowl warily, "Will taking out the stitches hurt? I won't have to drink that will I?"

He looked confused for a moment, "Oh! No, removing the stitches will only take a moment and won't hurt too much. It might sting a little but not enough that you would need to drink _that._"

"Is there another patient you need to tend to doctor? If so, I can some back later… As you said, it will only take a moment…" I didn't really want to leave but I wasn't completely coldhearted. If there was a real emergency I wouldn't take up Tanda's time with my simple injury. Which wasn't even really an injury anymore.

He laughed, "There's no one that needs me today, except you of course. No, those herbs I crushed are an extremely strong pain killer which I keep on hand just in case… Well, just in case someone needs them."

I nodded in understanding and tried to hide my embarrassment as well as the rising color in my face, "I see. Just in case someone has a bad accident or sudden heart attack or something, you will be prepared." Ugh, I really blushed too much around him. I could feel my heart rate speed up at the compassion this man held for others, a true doctor, a true shaman, always looking out for his patients. It only increased my love for him tenfold.

"Um… Yeah, something like that," Tanda covered the herb filled bowl and placed it out of sight. "Or just in case someone gets stabbed on her way back from a 'simple' job," He muttered.

Tanda motioned for me to hold out my arm, I closed my eyes mentally preparing myself for pain and listed to his soothing voice telling me it'd be over soon. By the time I opened my eyes the stitches were out. He passed me a cool cloth to numb the ache in my arm while also keeping pressure on the wound. The action brought him closer than we had ever been and my breath hitched. I wondered how those lips of his would taste on mine. His strong yet delicate hands caressing my back while I arched—

I cleared my throat, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" I realized my request had come on a little too strong and I continued before he could pull away completely, "I mean—I want to thank you, for treating me so quickly and… I would like to treat you to dinner."

He visibly relaxed but averted his gaze, "I usually make myself something to eat here. I… don't really go out that much on the off chance I'm needed for an emergency."

"But even you need a day off!"

"Well I don't really mind staying here… If I'm out and about I won't be able to get back in time in case someone happens to fall unconscious on my doorstep."

"Who would fall unconscious on your doorstep?"

He winced but didn't answer me. It was obviously a subject he didn't wish to discuss so I didn't press the matter. Too embarrassed to look him in the eye I busied myself with counting the number of leaves hanging from the ceiling. _There you go, blew the whole thing before it even began! Good going moron! _What was I supposed to say to a guy who clearly doesn't want to go out? Or does but won't admit it. Pure logic didn't work on him—he _did _need to get out of the house more often. Okay, Plan B: play the sympathy card.

"I'm sorry, it's just that ever since my little knife accident I haven't been out in the fields or to the market… Mother insists I stay indoors to heal up, wouldn't let me do anything! So I haven't seen any of my friends or gone out for days… I'm just a little lonely." I kept my gaze focused firmly on my injured arm, willing myself to cry to add to the charade. Unfortunately I was never really good at forced tears. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Tanda mulling over my words.

"I just feel so stupid for being so careless in the first place! If I had concentrated on what I was doing I wouldn't have ever gotten hurt… And I feel indebted to you for seeing me so quickly I want to pay you back somehow." _Come on, tear ducts! Cry dammit! You almost got him!_

Tanda was silent. Thoughts flashed through his mind like lightning, weighing the pros and cons. But once I saw that guilty look in his eyes I knew I had him.

I resisted the urge to scream in victory. _Score one for me!_

* * *

><p>As much as I would have liked to take Tanda out to an extremely fancy restaurant it just wasn't within a simple farmgirl's budget. I begrudgingly admitted the girl Mother had mentioned probably could have afforded it… Screw her! Tanda probably wouldn't have enjoyed listening to her prattle on about herself the whole time anyway. The restaurant—if it could even be called that—was more of an open air market that just happened to have a food stand nearby. All the locals knew the place and I knew the food here was good.<p>

I ordered food for the both of us and struggled to find something to start a conversation with, but all I could think about was his velvet voice, soft skin, sparkling eyes…

"So, um, you know I never really got your name," Tanda squirmed a bit in his seat, "It's funny since we met twice already."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "That is funny, what a coincidence! You can call me Dear…" _Or Honey. Or Sweetheart. I'll even answer to wife._

He coughed lightly, "Okay… Well, I'm Tanda. It's nice to meet you," He awkwardly laughed. The conversation lulled back into silence as the whirlwind of activity around us continued to fill the gap. I peered over to the food cart willing our food to hurry up and finish cooking or whatever it is that the chefs were doing. I caught Tanda stealing glances in my direction and felt hot. Was he checking me out? I suddenly found the backside of a large vegetable cart to be very interesting all the while knowing Tanda was visually undressing me. Good god could this man not keep it in his pants? I'll admit I enjoyed the attention I was getting, but I didn't want Tanda to be a beast in bed.

_Where are your thoughts going girl? It must be the atmosphere... Yeah because an open air market is just _so _erotic. _I shook my head trying to get my mind out of the gutter and failing quite miserably, "So, Tanda, how is being a doctor? Is it hard work? It must be hard seeing gruesome injuries…"

His mind took a moment to comprehend that I was talking to him, "A doctor? No not really, I mean when there are patients that are on the brink of death, yes I get scared. But nothing like that has ever happened…" He paused then added, "To the locals at least."

"And you are also a skilled magicweaver! It is no wonder all the villagers have such respect for you!"

He colored under my compliments, "Well… I… Thank you, that is nice of you to say, but I'm just a novice when it comes to magicweaving. Herbs and medicine is where I really belong. Even though I started learning both at around the same time, I guess I just um, had more practice with one than the other. Master Torogai is always scolding me and tells me I'm not really cut out for communicating with the spirit world. I actually enjoy treating wounds more…"

My breath caught in my throat as my mind drifted away from Tanda's discussion of herbs. Master Torogai? _The _Master Torogai? The greatest magicweaver this side of New Yogo has ever seen in the last few centuries? _That _Master Torogai? And Tanda was learning magicweaving from them? Who is Tanda really? A God in human skin?

"…Scrapes and I have a little trick I use to remember the plant: Shepherd's Purse it's like my nurse! I made it up when I was little and sometimes I still use it even though I don't need to anymore. I think it's just out of habit…"

"Master Torogai teaches you magicweaving?"

Tanda let his last sentence trail off as he regarded me with a questioning stare, "Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No there's nothing wrong! But Master Torogai—I mean it's _The _Master Torogai—"

A short elderly lady wearing a smudged apron approached our table interrupting our conversation, "Here you are! Two orders of rukoluka!"

Tanda eyed his dish warily as if there was a bug or a piece of hair on it. I sincerely hoped there was neither. "Um Tanda? Is everything okay?"

He looked up and smiled, "Yes everything's fine! Let's eat!"

I smiled back. _I'm really having lunch with Tanda... Someone pinch me I'm dreaming! _I wolfed down my stew as discreetly as possible. I didn't want Tanda to think I was some sort of uncivilized animal or something but I hadn't eaten lunch so I was starving. Tanda didn't seem to mind my table manners, he was too busy playing with his food. I watched him cut a small portion of meat, picking it up with his chopsticks, and gingerly bringing it to his mouth, very slowly. It was fascinating watching him eat. He would then chew the piece for a long time, savoring the flavors before going back for another bite. We ate in silence and by the time I was almost done he had barely made a dent in his plate.

In an effort to make conversation I gestured to his plate, "I really love the rukoluka they serve here. It's the sauce I think. Have you ever had rukoluka before?"

Tanda smiled sending butterflies fluttering in my stomach, "Of course, I've just never had it… here."

We resumed our meal. After a few more minutes in agonizing silence I tried sparking conversation again, "Living alone can have it's benefits but you've got to get out more. I'm sure it can get pretty lonely."

He shook his head, "Master Torogai checks up on me every so often, there's no shortage of patients, and Balsa sleeps over in between jobs."

"Balsa?"

"She's an old friend of mine. We go way back. She used to… ah, get into trouble a lot and I would stitch her back up."

"Trouble? Like drugs and gangs?" Mother's voice rang clear in my mind: _That lady friend of his always sleeping over… Not married… Barbarian…_

Tanda's eyes widened and a look of horror crossed his face, "_No_! Nothing like that! She was just… Rowdy as a child. Got a lot of cuts and bruises from running around and … Playing with… Sticks." He looked like he was lying and I could smell bullshit from a mile away. He picked at his food lazily, "Regardless, I got some good firsthand experience with her. Helped me later on in life when I had to choose a profession."

I didn't like where this story was headed one bit. This Balsa sounded like a crazy woman who was a bad seed ever since she was a child! I narrowed my eyes in disgust at the atrocities she must have done and anger at Tanda's naiveté in covering for her. That was the last thing he should be doing. "Are you good friends with her?"

His answer came quick and without hesitation, "Yes of course!"

"I meant _special _friends?" The kind that require money to keep around.

"I don't know about that, we do have a," His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "A special relationship, I guess. I really don't know where we stand right now," He admitted. I cringed inwardly. Who knew the selfless Tanda was hiring a working girl to satisfy his needs? Poor man was in total denial about it too. Well dating him was certainly out the window now! What a shame, he was such a good catch.

"Speak of the devil!" I followed his gaze staring fixedly on someone behind me. I turned to get a better look. Despite the crowded marketplace I knew Tanda was talking about the woman confidently striding over to our table. She weaved through the masses of people easily without taking her eyes off the doctor. I bristled. _Trying to stake her claim is she?_

Tanda smiled, "Balsa! What a surprise to see you here!" I caught a flicker of a smile on her face before she leveled her gaze at me. I stared at her right back, who did she think she was, barging into _my _dinner date acting all high and mighty?

"Yeah funny meeting you—"

Just hearing her nasty voice made me want to puke! "Excuse me, but I think you should leave Tanda alone," I said angrily. Tanda's shocked expression was unexpected but so was Balsa's indifferent stare, "You shouldn't be taking advantage of good people like him! It's not right!"

Balsa shot Tanda a look that either said 'what's going on?' or 'I'm going to kick your ass'. He managed to pick his jaw up off the floor and shrugged his shoulders at the older woman. This silent exchange took place within a few seconds while I continued my verbal assault, "People like you are sick! Tanda is a great guy—he doesn't need some prostitute keeping him company!"

This time it was Balsa's turn to stare, mouth agape. She turned to Tanda, "_What_ is she talking about?" The man in question shook his head vigorously. He honestly had no idea how his perfectly normal dinner had turned into a cat fight bordering on the edge of chaos.

I stood up from my chair issuing a direct challenge. She may have ruined any chance I had with Tanda, but hopefully after much therapy he and I could try this again. I could see Balsa seething underneath her calm exterior as Tanda tried to make himself as scarce as possible.

"Look girl, I don't know what this idiot's been telling you, but I am _not _his bimbo!"

"I know you're not, you're even lower than that!" I was full on screaming at the bitch now, "Tanda told me you sleep over 'in between jobs'! You play with 'sticks' and you gave him 'firsthand experience'!"

Her eyes widened. Yeah that's right, I know all your dirty secrets. "Would you like to tell me what _kind_ of jobs you take? What _sort_ of sticks you like to play with? Huh? How about how many good honest men you've given _firsthand experience to!"_

Realization of what he'd said earlier washed over Tanda's face and he scrambled to reconcile the situation, "I did not say any of that! Balsa—I _did not say that!_"

The older woman was staring daggers at me but I didn't care. What could she do to me? Flaunt her assets? I could take her any day of the week. I had just called her out in the middle of the marketplace. She wouldn't pick a fight here and she wouldn't be doing business in this town again. Tanda was a good guy—a great guy—but he had issues I wasn't ready to deal with. At least I was able to do him some good by getting rid of his "special" friend.

"Tanda, you're a great guy, but I'm going to have to put a stop to our relationship. I'm really sorry. I hope you find a nice respectable girl and a good therapist who can help you with your problems," I shot Balsa a glare, "As for you: I suggest you get out of town before I call for the police. They don't take too kindly to people like you."

Balsa gritted her teeth and for a second I was sure she would attack me, "I've been called a lot of things in my life. But prostitute is a first. And _his _prostitute no less."

"I'm sure you have," I said calmly. Reaching for my money I deposited enough of it on the table to cover both dishes as well as a small tip for the waitress. Once that was done I spun on my heel, eager to get away from Tanda's sad and confused eyes that kept trying to pull me back in.

"Goodbye Tanda."

My voice seemed to jerk him out of his reverie, "Wait Dear, I can explain!" His pleading voice broke something small inside of me but I continued walking making an effort to get out of earshot.

Balsa's eyebrows rose at Tanda's shout, "…Dear?" I smirked hearing her accusatory tone and knowing I had left with the last word.

The doctor's voice was frantic, "Balsa… I can explain!"

Balsa looked at Tanda's almost untouched plate with a flat stare, "Is that rukoluka?"

Tanda nodded wondering what had caused the chance in topic but grateful nonetheless.

"I thought you didn't like rukoluka."

…That bitch just couldn't let me have the final insult could she?


	10. Torogai, Post Script

**Chapter Torogai, Post Script**

I nudged the familiar door open with my walking stick. I had just come back from a rather interesting chat with the spirit realm at the Knot and exhaustion was starting to kick in. Hopefully my stupid apprentice would be home and willing to cook his tired master some dinner.

"Tanda!" I shouted as I walked into the small hut. A quick glance confirmed his absence. Rats. I was hungry.

I settled down to wait for Tanda to show up.

* * *

><p>"Madame!" A recognizable voice exclaimed as I looked up from my spot near the hearth.<p>

"Took you long enough!" I barked, "I've been waiting for hours for something good to eat!"

He sighed completely unfazed by my angry demand, "Yes master."

"Where have you been anyway? You're usually back earlier than this. Did some idiot get run over by his own horse?"

Tanda went through his supplies carefully selecting the right ingredients and the various utensils needed. I noticed the tired look in his eyes as he did this, it must have been a long day for the young healer. Most days people would come to the hut for medicinal herbs either to restock their own supplies or to take some back for private treatment. It was cheaper to buy the herbs and treat yourself than it was to have a doctor do it. But occasionally people came to have Tanda personally do the patching up. It was usually straightforward problems, a broken finger, simple cough, sprained ankle, and the like. There were the rare occasions where someone would show up in a real emergency, but those instances were usually reserved for Balsa.

Often times Tanda would venture into town to check the bulletin board for any notices. When people needed a professional but weren't in a hurry to get one they would post a notice. Tanda would see it eventually and make a house call. These personal visits could range from simply delivering a medicinal concoction to performing invasive surgery. And more often than not these notices piled up resulting in a very tiresome very demanding work day. One I suspected was very similar to today.

Tanda began cutting some vegetables that he was planning to put into a large pot hanging suspended over the fire, "No horse related incidents today, just a mountain of notices demanding high quality pain killers. You should have seen all the addresses, I felt like I had walked the length of the whole town twice!"

I dismissed his excuses, "Pah! You've done this before. If you were really tired you would have rented a room and not shown up tonight at all." I narrowed my eyes at him, "So what _really _made you so tired? Did Balsa's sorry ass happen to show up while I was gone?" While the spearwielder's presence usually made life more exciting for everyone in the vicinity, the incidents that followed in her wake had the tendency to exhaust people faster than normal.

He dumped the diced vegetables into the pot and began grinding up some plants, "No Balsa today either. I ran out of the herbs I use to make the pain killer, so I had to go into the mountains to get some more and then deliver them. Right after I deliver the last one a messenger tells me I'm needed for an emergency…"

"You spent the first half of your day acting as a damn mailman and the last half a real doctor! I told you to hire an errand runner when things get busy and you ignored me," I set the kettle next to the pot and grabbed two cups, "You _insist_ on doing everything yourself. Starting to sound like a certain stubborn idiot we both know."

Tanda finished adding the ground plants in the pot and began stirring the contents, "Madame, I didn't ignore you… I've tried using errand runners before. Customers don't like receiving drugs from a stranger, for all they know it could be useless herbs or worse, poisonous! Only you or me should deliver the medicine. We both know you're not going to do it so that leaves just me. …Balsa could probably do it, could convince customers the medicine is legitimate with that silver tongue of hers… But she's never here, so again, that leaves just me."

He had a point but I wasn't going to admit it. I gulped down the soup eagerly when he handed me the steaming bowl and a fresh cup of tea.

"So what was this emergency all about?" I asked between gulps.

"An elderly man apparently fell down a large hill and fractured his hip…"

* * *

>I woke early and left the hut in search of this patch of strong magic I had stumbled upon a few weeks ago. When the magic eluded me after hours of endless searching I gave up and headed down to the market. Once I had picked up everything I needed and ran a few errands I wandered back to the hut. With any luck Tanda would have just finished making lunch and I would get there just in time.<p>"Madame!" He exclaimed as I entered the hut. I scowled when I saw the lack of fire and food.<p>

"I was expecting dinner to ready five minutes ago!"

He sighed, "Yes master."

As Tanda prepared dinner—vegetable stew it looked like—I made myself comfortable, "Something must have happened for you to forget dinner, so spill it."

Tanda blushed and made an effort not to look in my general direction, "Well… A girl… Asked me to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh? I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not!" He said quickly, "She's a patient I treated a week ago. She just wants to thank me by taking me out to dinner."

I knew full well Tanda wasn't seeing anyone. There would only be one girl he had eyes for and she wasn't even in town at the moment. I also knew full well this patient of his did not want to take Tanda out 'just to thank him'. Not surprising my apprentice had been asked out. He had been gotten propositions before—of which he had promptly turned down. Women flocked to him because he had qualities they liked: humble, caring, kind, handsome, smart, loyal, and made decent money.

Of course leave it to Tanda to fall for the one woman who wouldn't have noticed said qualities even if they bit her in the ass.

"A patient. That's creative," I said with dry sarcasm, "Who is she and what did she do to herself to have an excuse to see the doctor?"

Tanda ignored my taunting, "Remember that man who fell down the hill? She's his granddaughter."

Oh. Her. I knew the girl. Grandfather was alright but the mother and daughter were both less than decent. The mother was a stickler for tradition and walked around with a stick up her ass. The daughter wasn't much better. I glanced at Tanda who was busy adding an extra portion of vegetables just in case you know who decided to come home. I had always thought it was a waste of food but the errand runner brat and his sister thought it was incredibly romantic. Bah, fools.

Tanda wouldn't give up on Balsa so easily. Would he?

My gaze moved to the second sleeping mat in the corner of the room, the extra set of Kanbalan style clothes under the window, the whetstone near the wall, and the pile of freshly picked herbs next to an inconspicuous bowl affectionately named "Balsa's Emergency Knockout Pain Killer Drug."

I glanced at Tanda again while he poured two bowls of steaming vegetable stew leaving enough in the pot for a third person.

Nope. This dinner date was doomed to fail before it even began.

* * *

><p>I made Tanda make me dinner before he went off to this date of his. He yelled at me and claimed it was 'just dinner' but I knew better. Either way I didn't care much, I already knew the outcome.<p>

The door creaked open as I was just finishing my second helping, "Madame Torogai!"

"Balsa," Well this was a surprise, "I didn't think you'd be back so soon. And in one piece."

She rolled her eyes, "It was a simple courier job. No bodyguarding. No fighting. I was gone for four days, what did you expect?" Balsa sets her gear down and takes a seat across from me.

"Trouble follows you like a shadow. There's a reason no one hires you for subtle jobs," I handed her an empty bowl, "Things tend to go boom and bleed a lot when you're around."

"Well I'm sorry Jiguro was a spearwielder and not a ninja. I'll be sure to tell him how disappointed I am the next time I visit his grave," She took the bowl gratefully and started scooping out the remaining contents of the pot, "I didn't see Tanda outside. He busy? He's usually back by now."

"He has a date," I said flatly gauging her reaction.

She stilled for a few moments before continuing on like nothing happened, "That's good news. Who's the lucky lady?"

I shrugged, "Some girl who thinks her shit smells like honey and her tears cure cancer."

Balsa's eye twitched and her hand edged closer to her spear, "She sounds… Delightful."

"Please, the girl's a complete idiot."

Balsa chewed on a chunk of potato thoughtfully, her eyes never leaving her spear, "Well Tanda agreed to go out with her, there must be something he saw in her."

"Yeah, a free meal."

"Madame!"

I stretched out on my blanket, getting ready for some shut eye. Tanda, in his right mind, would never agree to go out with this nobody so long as Balsa was still alive and kicking. The girl must have blackmailed him, played the pity party, or drugged him up so bad he would've said yes to anything. As much as I entertained the idea that Balsa or Tanda would admit their feelings for each other on their own, reality said otherwise. Nature was just not going to run its course. The two blind lovebirds needed an outside force to give them a little push.

"You could check up on them," I offered, "Watch him from a distance. Make sure he's still breathing."

Balsa chuckled, "I'm sure he's alive. They're both adults, they don't need a babysitter."

"You shouldn't pass up an opportunity to sharpen your ninja skills."

"What ninja skills? Things tend to go boom and bleed a lot when I'm around," She recited my previous quip back to me with a smirk.

The young spearwielder wasn't going to make this easy for me. I just had to resort to more… forceful methods, "Balsa, the girl's crazy. I know the mother too. They're both complete nutjobs. Tanda didn't go willingly, she must have drugged him."

"A crazy woman drugged a perfectly competent doctor?" Balsa asked one brow arched.

"If you don't get your ass out there soon who knows what could happen? Tanda could come back _married_ to this loon!"

That got a reaction. Her hand shot out to grip her spear but just as quickly let it go as if she had touched something horrible, "Madame you're overreacting because Tanda's like a son to you."

No you idiot! I'm not overreacting, you're the one who's underreacting! Okay, this wasn't working. I tried the carrot, here comes the stick.

"Balsa, if you don't go out there and make sure my apprentice is still single,_ I will skin you alive with your own spear!_" I roared.

Silence reigned in the small hut for a few minutes. For a moment I thought Balsa would storm out of the hut in a flurry of anger, but she showed no sign of reaction. In fact she did absolutely nothing and went about her business like our argument had never taken place. She quietly finished the last of her meal and set the bowl down. I watched her unhook the empty pot and place it off to the side, fold up her gear, and cover her spear letting it rest against the wall. Each action was slow and deliberate.

Once she was done she calmly walked to the door and paused.

"Do you know where they went for dinner?"


	11. Yuka Yonsa

Note: Sorry for the absence. Here's some young-Balsa fluff to make up for it. LOL She's a handful.

**Chapter Yuka Yonsa**

"Ouch!"

I loosened the bindings a little on my squirming patient.

I sighed wearily as Karuna paced back and forth behind me flinging apologies left and right. We were both trained in the medical field and were accomplished doctors, I could handle a broken arm no problem.

"Brother, forget it. Children make mistakes, it's a part of growing up."

"I didn't make a mistake Aunt Yuka!" The young girl piped up.

Karuna abandoned his pacing and slumped down onto an unoccupied bench. He buried his face in his hands and continued muttering under his breath.

_My brother was coming by to visit today. His work with the king was important, but taxing, and offered little to no free time to spend with family. Young Balsa was usually watched by the neighbors or left to her own devices. After Balsa's mother died… Well the poor child would have had at least one parent to take care of her… _

_It's why I insisted the two of them take the time to visit me as often as possible. Balsa needed a mother figure in her life, especially at this age, and knowing Karuna… Balsa had him wrapped around her little finger! I know it was hard to find time to visit, between Karuna's work schedule, my new clinic, and Balsa's antics, I was lucky if I saw them once a month. _

_My assistant announced my brother's arrival and I rushed outside to greet the family. _

"_Yuka!" He flung his arms around me, "It's so good to see you again!"_

_I returned the embrace, "It's been so long! And where's my little niece? Where's Balsa?"_

_He stepped out of the hug and turned to his right, "Balsa, you remember Aunt Yu—" He paused midsentence when he noticed his daughter was nowhere to be found, "Balsa?"_

_I could see the look of panic in my brother's eyes. Obviously he was worried for Balsa's safety, but there was worry for the surrounding people, buildings, animals, and shrubbery as well. The trouble that girl got into…_

"_Balsa? Balsa!" Karuna spun around wildly wondering where his daughter could have run off to in the two seconds he hadn't been watching her. He spotted a red shirt moving on the roof the same time I did._

_My mouth hung open as I gaped at the young girl crawling across the tall building. Karuna started shouting at his daughter to get down. …How did she get on the roof in the first place?_

_Spirits, I love my niece, but sometimes she makes me glad I don't have children of my own._

_The girl finally acknowledged our presence, "Look! There's a bird's nest up here!"_

_Yes, indeed there was a bird's nest up there, and I resisted the urge to say something wholly inappropriate to the poor child. Karuna was getting slightly hysterical at this point screaming at my assistant to fetch him a ladder._

"_Oh, hi Aunt Yuka!" Balsa smiled and waved causing her grip on the roof to slip and her body to slide downward a bit before her hands scrambled to find purchase, "Look! A bird's nest! Did you know you had a bird's nest up here?" _

_I closed my eyes and counted to ten._

"_Balsa! Don't move okay honey? Do not move! I'm going to get you a ladder and then you can come down!"_

"_I don't need a ladder dad, I can just jump—"_

"NO!_" Karuna and I screamed at the same time. I had no idea how Balsa managed to find her way up there in the first place, but she didn't get there by simply jumping… And she wouldn't survive a fall from that height. I also didn't trust myself, or anyone else, to be able to catch her if she fell._

_Balsa looked a little taken aback by our sudden outburst but her new found discovery quickly drew her attention elsewhere, "Hey there's eggs in the nest!"_

_Karuna tried sounding firm but only succeeded in sounding even more panicked, "Balsa, do not touch those eggs do you hear me? Do _not _touch those eggs! There could be diseases, germs—"_

_He let out a pained cry as Balsa touched the eggs._

"_Do you think there's little chickies in here?" The young girl innocently asked holding the small object up to her ear and shaking it furiously._

"_Balsa," I addressed her as calmly as possible with a brother ready to faint by my side, "Why don't you put the egg back and I'll show you the surprise I have for you? It's a special surprise but you'll have to come down first if you want it."_

"_A surprise? Cool! Is it scrambled eggs? I'm so hungry…" She looked at the egg in her hand longingly._

_Spirits, I knew where this was going._

"_Balsa you listen to your Aunt Yuka and put that egg down now! Do you hear me young lady?" His cries got louder as Balsa slowly brought the egg to her lips, "You lick that egg and you are grounded for a month! Balsa! Balsa—are you listening to me—you lick that egg and—"_

_He whimpered as Balsa's tongue flicked out to touch the white shell._

_I closed my eyes and counted to ten. Again._

_My assistant approached us, a long ladder slung over his shoulder. Karuna wasted no time in setting it against the anterior of the building and bribing Balsa to climb back down._

"_Okay sweetie, daddy's here now. Crawl back over to me okay? We'll go get some jokom after this, yummy…. You love jokom don't you? Yummy jokom! Mmm!"_

_I decided to play along, "Balsa, don't be afraid, don't look down, just focus on your father and crawl over to the ladder okay?"_

_Karuna and I soon found out we weren't helping matters at all._

"_I don't need a ladder to get down, I can do this myself!" Balsa put the egg back in the nest gently and slowly pushed herself up until she was standing erect on the sloping rooftop._

_I could feel my heart skip a beat._

_Counting to ten was not going to work. _

_I needed alcohol. And lots of it._

"_Balsa what are you doing? You're scaring daddy… Daddy doesn't like to be scared. Do you remember that talk we had after you tried to headbutt a goat?"_

…_Headbutt a goat? Oh, sweet brother of mine, how I pity you._

_The young girl was scrutinizing a large yukka tree whose branches were long and sturdy. Not too far from the edge of the roof actually, if you took a running jump…_

_My eyes widened as I realized my niece's plan._

_Spirits save us all._

_Karuna must have realized it too as he let out another undignified whimper and began to ascend the ladder as fast as possible. As soon as he had one foot on the roof, Balsa turned toward him flashing him a wide smile._

"_Watch this dad!" She beamed proudly and took a running leap._

_I stood rooted to the spot. My brain numb with shock._

_When she was in midair, Balsa let out a scream of pure excitement, I'm sure I screamed out of surprise, Karuna out of terror, and my assistant probably screamed too just for the hell of it._

_Unfortunately Balsa miscalculated the distance between the roof and the branch she was aiming for. Her forehead collided against the hard wood with a resounding thwack and her limp body fell to the ground in a jumble of limbs and leaves. _

"Child, it was a mistake on your part," I said calmly, "Admit it."

"No it wasn't!" Balsa argued adamantly, "It wasn't my mistake! And it wasn't my fault!"

I gave her flat stare, "Then whose fault was it?"

"The tree's."

"Really?"

"Yes! The tree moved! I swear it did!"

I sighed. There was no arguing with children and their twisted logic.

"So Aunt Yuka, where's my surprise? You said there was a surprise for me if I came down from the roof!"

I fished around for some heavy duty gauze under the table. I expertly wrapped the broken arm several times and swung a strip over Balsa's head to create a sling.

Stepping back, I admired my handiwork, "Ta Da! There's your surprise! It's a cast!"

The look she gave me was priceless.

* * *

><p>Many years later...<p>

* * *

><p>Balsa finished her tale of the adventures involving Chagum and the water spirit. As I digested her story I couldn't help but take in my niece's face, her features… So long I had thought she was dead, but here she was, the now grown woman in front of me.<p>

Wordlessly, I stood to tend to the dying embers in the hearth situated between us.

"Do you understand why I've come back?"

I nodded, "Yes, and I feel as if I have lived through twenty-five years in a single day." I waved my hand dismissively, "But let's not talk about such depressing matters now, we have all day tomorrow to discuss such things… For now, tell me something that will make me laugh. We both need to smile."

Balsa's mouth quirked upward a little, "Sure. What do you want me to talk about?"


	12. Jin

Note: Balsa parkoured up the side of the building! ...like a boss.

...like a hot Italian assassin armed with weapons up the wazoo and hell bent on revenge kind of boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Jin<strong>

We are sparring in one of the more secluded courtyards in the Mikado's palace. My body aches as I push myself to its limits. Training with Mon has become a regular occurrence ever since… Ever since the Water Spirit business. I still cannot come to admit it as a failure, not out loud anyway. I can see the tension in the commander's face whenever someone mentions it. Being the youngest member of the group, Mon has become something of a mentor to me, and if he hates talking about the subject, then so do I.

His strikes are deadly and powerful, and although we are just sparring, the hits still sting when they connect.

"You're talented Jin, but your footwork leaves much to be desired."

I nod while trying to keep up with his dizzyingly fast attacks. I duck to avoid a solid punch to my jaw and send one of my own directly to his temple where there is a faint but noticeable scar. Mon flows with my strike, lessening the impact and uses my surprise to his full advantage.

I land in a sweaty, dusty heap on the floor.

He offers a hand which I gladly take. He absentmindedly rubs a hand over the scar and I can't help think about where he got it… When he got it… The memory of endless rice fields, two full moons, a wild chase with a spearwoman who outmatched us all… And the sickening fear that my commander was dead as I watched him take a powerful blow to the head.

He catches me staring and frowns, "You must be prepared for anything in the midst of battle, Jin. A target who is strong and confident is not nearly as dangerous as one who is paranoid, desperate, and outnumbered."

I nod again. _A target like her? _

"You must be ready for anything," And quick as lightning I am flat on my back again. I grit my teeth but remain silent. Mon had shoved me down right on the bruise he had given me the first time and it was hurting—badly.

A click of the tongue and a subtle shake of the head voiced my commander's displeasure. Inwardly I cringed. Even though technically each of the eight elite hunters were on equal ground, I felt light years away from Mon's level. Each time Mon was upset because of me felt like a disappointment, a feeling of inferiority, and a loss of trust in my abilities.

He offered his hand, "Again."

I ready myself for any surprise attacks but am unprepared for the kick to the stomach hidden by a clever feint. I shoulder the pain, too caught up in adrenaline to really care about it for now, and throw myself into a series of moves designed to fluster and confuse a target. Mon matches each blow, his face the perfect imitation of stone while mine contorts into fury, sweat and hair cling to my forehead. I am exhausted and as much as I would love to knock my commander to the ground to regain my confidence, there is a small part of me that wishes he would just end this skirmish like he could have done a dozen hits ago.

A few more failed punches and kicks and I am granted my wish.

This time I let out a grunt as my back hits the floor for the third time. I don't hide the pain and frustration on my face. I lay there, panting, waiting for the rebuke, the cold analytical dissection of all my mistakes, but what I hear is not my commander's voice at all.

"Jin! Are you okay?"

Quickly I sit up and reorient myself into a kneeling bow, my forehead a millimeter away from the dirt.

I hear footsteps coming closer then, "I was walking by and was impressed by your moves. That last fall seemed painful… Do you two spar here every day?"

Mon answers for the both of us, his voice somewhat quieter because of his prostrated form, "Your Majesty, we have only recently been practicing here." _Because it is quiet and rarely graced with visitors eager to interrupt. But also because the Mikado won't give his elite hunters their own training hall, his desire for us to train in secret, away from prying eyes trumps that. _

I cannot see Chagum's face but he shifts his weight in apprehension, "Oh! Um, I'm sorry if I was intruding… You probably want to get back to your training… I just thought… It looked like a nasty fall…"

I feel honored that the Prince would even spare us a second thought, he truly has not waved from the kindhearted boy who shared a treat with me those many years ago.

"You need not worry Your Majesty, we hunters are used to pain far worse than that," I want to say something but know it is not my place. Mon continues, "If you wish to watch us spar, it would be an honor. These grounds are yours. You are free to walk where you wish without reproach."

Chagum lets out a barely audible sigh, "Yes… Of course, Mon, but I have duties that I should probably be doing though, so… I'll take my leave. Good day, Mon, Jin." Only when his footsteps have retreated a good distance away does Mon stand.

I do not feel like resuming practice. I am tired of being knocked down again and again and am embarrassed that the Prince was there to witness my lack of skill. I think of the spearwielder and how she managed to not only strike Mon but knock him out in just one encounter and how I do not measure up. I think of the herbalist, whose quick thinking enabled all of us to combat the Ra Runga. I think that for all the spearwielder's strength and skill, she would only be a mindless warrior bent on revenge if not for the gentle but firm doctor. It is a harmonious balance.

The hunters need me. Without one they cannot utilize all of their assets to their full potential. I must become stronger, faster, ready for anything, like the rest of them. A harmonious balance.

"Jin."

I look up at my commander, my mentor's face, my gaze lingering on the scar on his left temple, then to his outstretched hand offering assistance.

I take it.


	13. Karuna Yonsa

**Chapter Karuna Yonsa**

_I ran._

"Daddy's going to work," I whisper to the lump of blankets on the bed that is my daughter. She groans in affirmation. As I head out towards the palace I can't help but think about my baby girl.

Can't help but think about the horrible things I am about to do.

_My legs feel like cement. I can't see the guards behind me but I know they're there. I can hear them shouting and the unmistakable clang of metal. I don't dare stop despite my heaving chest and my pounding heart. If I can get home… I can… There may be enough time to save my baby… _

I enter the palace grounds, the lush flowers and healthy soil such a stark contrast to the rest of Kanbal. The guards at the entrance usher me in and I proceed to the king's chambers. I pass by a few maids as I walk the long hallway to my destination. One of them smiles at me. I wave and politely smile back. Her daughter is about the same age as Balsa and we exchange outrageous parenting stories (mine always seem to trump hers) whenever we get the chance.

But today there will be no swapping of stories. I hurry on.

_I dart into an alleyway hoping to slow down or lose my pursuers altogether. The walls feel like they are silently watching me, the air constricting. The alley opens up to a suburban neighborhood and I take random turns, sprinting across lawns and vaulting over low gates. I can't run for much longer. My body is slowing down… _

_I finally reach familiar ground. _

I pass through the kitchen. It is a hive of activity. Fewer than a dozen kitchen staff were tasked with feeding over fifty people including palace guards, visiting dignitaries, the nine Spears, over a dozen maids, regular palace staff, and the Royal family themselves. I flatten myself against a wall to avoid a busy cook carrying a large pot of goat's milk. It was only a week ago that the neighbors had come rushing out to tell me Balsa had tried to spar with a goat. And to think, my daughter, the town troublemaker, would one day become a respectable goat herder. At least I would hope so. If not a goat herder, a quiet farmer would be nice.

I reach the intended cabinet and quickly grab a cup and bottle of wine set aside for the ailing king. I had convinced the palace staff that the king needed the burn of alcohol to forget the pain and they agreed to keep a steady supply on hand.

As I exit the busy kitchen I reach into my robes and spill the powder of poison into the empty goblet.

_The small wooden fence separating the public road from the trail leading up to the front door is open. Granted, the thing doesn't even have a lock on it so it serves as a poor indicator of intruders but still… the sight is unnerving. _

_I jog up to the door, my heart beating wildly in my chest. Oh Spirits, of they caught my daughter…_

"_Balsa!"_

_There is no answer as I fumble with the keys only to realize the door is unlocked. Another bout of horror and nausea washes over me. I can hear the shouts of the guards, they've caught up to me. I wasn't able to shake them after all…_

_I barrel through my daughter's door, knocking it aside. A flicker of hope crosses my mind, the image of Balsa sitting on the floor playing with her toys, looking up at me. Confusion across her face._

"_Daddy? What's wrong?"_

_I'm scooping her up in my arms. Safe with me. Safe with Daddy. We run out the back door, away from this city, away from danger. She's afraid. She doesn't understand. My silence only makes things worse. She's crying. Demanding to know what's going on. Why are we leaving? Where are we going? Why are we running away from home?_

_I don't know what to say. I don't know how to answer._

_But I don't have to._

_Because she's not there._

"Karuna," the king rasps. I walk briskly over to his bedside. He is sickeningly pale, his cheeks gaunt, hair falling out in patches. Despite over a month of medication his condition has only worsened. There is a feeling of death in the room and the people in the palace know it is only a matter of time. I think of Rogsam as a hungry shark just waiting for his meal to stop struggling.

"My Lord, I am here," I whisper to him, my face neutral, "I've brought you your favorite wine…"

I set the cup on the nightstand. The white powder sitting there at the bottom, regarding me with vicious glee. I uncap the bottle, pour the liquid, and watch the poison mix and dissolve until there is only wine.

The king's shriveled, shaking hand reaches out for it.

Balsa, if only your mother were alive. If only I was not so skilled in the medicinal arts, not so gifted and naturally talented. If only I was a simple goat herder. Or a quiet farmer, I would not have been caught between two brothers and a man's insatiable lust for power. If only.

I press the goblet into the king's outstretched hand, sealing my fate.

_The room is empty. Everything is in its place. I spy the tiny pink shoes under the window, exactly where she always leaves them. There is no note, no sign or evidence to hint as to where my daughter has gone, but in my heart I know. _

_My daughter is gone, and I am filled with joy and yet also filled with a deep throbbing sadness that refuses to let go. My baby is gone, gone away from this city, away from this danger. She is safe… And I will never see her again. I clutch the shoes to my chest and fall to the ground. I can't keep the tears in._

_Pounding footsteps shatter my thoughts. I sprint out the back door, still carrying my baby's shoes. The last thing I have of her._

_I cry out as blinding pain cripples my leg. I stumble and fall on my back. I look down to see my blood has colored the ground red. A dagger protruding from my calf. I can see the two guards that have chased me this far, one of them hefting his sword and striking me across the shoulder and plunging it down into my stomach._

_My body pumps adrenaline through my veins as my mind races through medical jargon... Penetrating wound to abdominal wall, acute hemorrhage, massive edema of the bowel…_

"_He's dead, let's get out of here."_

_The other guard stops him, "Rogsam's orders are to finish the job."_

_He nods, walks over to me casually pulling the sword from my gut sending a fresh wave of blood spilling out. He straddles my shaking body, kneeling just close enough so we can see face to face. My eyes fill with fear as I watch him lift the sword to my neck._

_I grip my daughter's shoes tighter. The buckles digging into my skin._

"Daddy?" She calls out just as I am about to leave.

I turn, "Yes sweetheart?"

Her head pokes out from under the blankets, "Are you staying over at the palace again? 'Cause I want to show you my new doctor skills!"

"I thought you wanted to be a goat herder."

She huffs in indignation. I think she knows she has extremely limited career choices but chooses to spend her blissful childhood in defiance.

"Eww I'm not gonna be some goat herder! I'm gonna be a doctor just like you!"

"How about a nice quiet farmer?"

She rolls her eyes.


	14. Jiguro

**Chapter Jiguro**

I ran.

We raced through the damp lightless caves that separated the city from the mountain range. I could feel the girl's clammy hand clenching my own, as if letting go would spell certain death. In my other hand I held my spear at the ready, fingers furiously working the grooves in the shaft like a map, guiding our way through the twisted labyrinth. My body was putting in extra effort to drag the girl along as I struggled to ensure we both reached the exit without one of us dying.

I heard the girl's small gasp of relief when we stepped out into sunlight once more. I allowed her to take in a few deep breaths of fresh air before we were on the move once again. I didn't dare stop now, didn't dare believe we were out of danger. Rogsam's men would be after us and if we had even a _shred_ of hope of surviving, everything I knew would be put to the test.

We weaved through the dense forest surrounding the base of the mountain. The branches whipped my face and arms but I pushed on, the girl's hand still clasped in mine. If I was on my own I would have slipped into the forest like a ghost, leaving no sign of my presence. But time was of the essence so we plundered through the woods like a pair of elephants.

When we reached a small creek I quickly stepped into it. The water would hide our tracks but the icy temperature quickly numbed any feeling I had in my legs. I wondered how the girl was holding up, the water reached just below her waist—but she showed no signs of slowing down, and neither did I.

By the time we were a good long distance away from Kanbal I deemed a small dry cave suitable to rest for the night. I didn't dare light a fire for although the light would dissuade animals it would instantly attract the attention of our pursuers.

Finally able to rest properly I settled down to sleep. The girl let out a sigh of relief once she sat down. I caught sight of her cut and bruised feet. In my haste I had not thought to see if she was prepared. It was amazing she had made it this far. If anything the girl was resilient. I rolled over letting go of her hand, but she immediately grasped it again, holding it tightly and bringing it closer to her chest.

She fell asleep like that, curled into my chest, hands gripped into mine, and fresh tears marking silent trails down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Two weeks went by. Each day I moved us to a different home. Another cave, an abandoned hut, sometimes just a simple clearing I stumbled upon accidentally. The girl was tired. I could see it in the way she moved. Her actions were sluggish and uncoordinated. We had traveled a significant ways away from Kanbal, now bordering on the New-Yogo empire, but I was still a bit paranoid.<p>

Talk about paranoia. Whenever we had a surplus of food I would save it. Neither of us knew when we had to leave. At least this way if we left abruptly we wouldn't have to worry about hunting for a day or two. The girl was using my coat for a blanket at night, but sooner or later we would have to get her one of her own. And maybe new clothes for the both of us. And find a blacksmith. And a more permanent housing situation. And a lot of other things. Spirits, there was so much to do.

As the girl tended to the fire I went down to the stream we had camped near and began setting up a few traps. Catching fish requires patience and is a slow and methodical art. Even with the traps I had set up, the water was relatively empty. I thought about teaching the girl how to forage for food. She already knew a surprising amount of knowledge on various plants no doubt due to her father.

Karuna.

I closed my eyes in grief. He was a good man. He didn't deserve to die, hunted like an animal. _"Please take my daughter and leave Kanbal!" _His desperate plea echoed in my head.

It was twilight by the time I was done reminiscing about what I had lost.

After I finished gutting the few fish I had caught I headed back to the clearing. The girl wasn't around and the fire had burnt out. I scolded her inwardly but set about getting the flames going again. Once the fish were nice and cooked I began eating. It was incredibly rude to start a meal without all parties present, but we were beyond pleasantries at this point. I wondered where the girl was. She always hung around the fire, waited for me to bring her dinner, and we ate together. I had thought this was normal routine by now.

She had probably found something interesting while poking around in the forest and got a little side tracked. Children did that didn't they?

I was beginning to get a bit angry. I had spent all day getting this meal, had it prepared and cooked, ready to eat, and the thoughtless girl couldn't even show up on time? I wasn't going to let this fire burn all night to keep this fish warm for her! I resolved to give her a few more minutes. If she didn't show up in that time, I would eat her share, douse the fire and go to sleep.

More than just a _few_ minutes went by. I stalked over to our 'sleeping' area and immediately noticed it had been cleared out. There was no sign of a struggle. But my coat was gone. The meager amount of food I had been storing for emergencies was gone. Even those stupid little rocks the girl had been collecting were gone.

I cursed.

* * *

><p>She had gotten farther than I thought she would have. She was resourceful, I'll give her that. But she was far from a seasoned professional and had left tracks everywhere. She hadn't said anything when I hauled her back to our camp but as soon as I laid down to sleep she started bawling.<p>

I was not prepared for this. I was trapped between sympathy and indifference and in my hesitation I watched her cry her eyes out. Alone.

"I want to—I want to go home!" She wailed, her sentences broken up by sniffles and hiccups, "I don't—don't want to—to—to—" The rest of the sentence was cut off by a loud cry followed by another river of tears.

What had happened? She was fine when we left. She didn't cry one bit when we left Kanbal. She hadn't cried once in the two weeks we had been on the run. Why now? I didn't understand. I didn't know what to do.

"I want my daddy!" She cried and my heart wrenched itself in two. She didn't know about Karuna? I scolded myself. Of course she didn't know about his death! How could she know? She wouldn't have been privy to palace politics and with the way we had left Kanbal… In such a rush… And I didn't tell her, didn't explain…

"I want—daddy! Daddy! _I want daddy!_" She started screaming, repeating the phrase like some deranged mantra. I had to do something. I couldn't let her keep screaming, she'd give away our location… But something told me she needed this. She needed to cry. Okay. I would let her, and we would move in the morning.

After what seemed like hours she finally stopped wailing. I walked around camp gathering her tiny rock collection from where she had flung them, dropping them into her shaking hands, then scooped up her small, limp, sobbing form and laid her down next to me.

When she woke the next morning, I told her everything.

* * *

><p>"Teach me how to fight."<p>

I knew this was coming. She wasn't the first to ask that of me. I honestly wondered why she hadn't asked sooner. The young boys back in Kanbal were always fighting over who could train with me, sometimes they were content to just sit and watch me go through my morning routine.

It was a little unnerving.

Everyone wanted to spar with the _great _Jiguro. I didn't want the attention and I avoided it as much as possible, but I wasn't blind. I knew the kid was going to ask me eventually.

Everyone always does.

"No."

"What?" Her voice pleaded, "Why?"

I didn't want to train someone just so they could go on to wreck more havoc on the world, more killing. I didn't want that for her. I didn't want the kid to put herself in danger, to kill someone knowing you had created one more orphan in this world, and making enemies all across the continent.

But she wouldn't understand that. So I went with an answer she would.

"Because you're a girl. And girls will never be as strong as boys no matter how hard they train."

She scowled disbelieving, but didn't press the issue further.

I was grateful.

* * *

><p>I don't know how it happened. She says she was trying to reach some animal or another when the branch she was standing on snapped, she tried to stop the fall, and landed on her ankle. We had been on the run for almost four months and she had to go and get herself injured. Great. Now we had to see a doctor.<p>

She saw the frustration in my eyes and began to protest, "I know some plants that can heal people! I saw daddy do it once! We don't have to go to the doctor!"

I glanced at the gash on her arm, starting at her elbow and leading all the way up to the middle of her palm. It would get infected within days if we didn't have a professional take a look at it. On top of that she had a sprained ankle. She wouldn't be able to run if our pursuers caught up to us. That ankle needed a week's worth of rest and the arm would need the same amount of time if not more.

"We could wear hats! Then no one will know who we are! Or I can chop off all my hair and pretend I'm a boy!"

I began to dismantle our campsite in silence while I thought this through. We would need new clothes first. I washed the ones we had regularly, but we would need Yogoan clothing if we were to blend in. We needed new clothes anyway. But we needed money to buy clothes… We needed money… Where were we going to get the money…

"Jigur—o! I'm _sorry! _I'm really really _really _sorry! I won't climb another tree in my life! I swear! Really!"

How would we get the money? I could always take a few odd jobs. Preferably on the edge of town. Courier, bodyguard, construction worker maybe… If we found a traveling merchant I could barter with some food. If we were lucky they could direct us to a discreet local doctor who wouldn't mind being paid with an IOU. But that means I'd have to bring down something bigger than fish… A bear? Deer?

"But it wasn't actually my fault, I mean yeah, if the branch hadn't broke—I didn't _know_ it was going to break! If I knew it was going to break I wouldn't have stepped on it!"

Okay it was decided. I would wrap her wounds and leave her somewhere secure. Then I would bring down a deer. There were lots of deer in the forest, at least according to the tracks. I hadn't actually seen one since arriving in New Yogo, but I was certain I could find one. Yes, I could do this. I knew a little about wild dog and wolf traps. Farmers in Kanbal used them frequently on the outskirts of their pasture.

"…Are you mad at me?"

I could rig a couple up… But that would take time and patience… It would be better to just go after it with my spear. It would be quicker that way.

I finally looked her in the eyes, "Pack your things."

* * *

><p>She said her name was Torogai. <em>Master <em>Torogai. She was very adamant we don't forget the 'Master.' I was extremely grateful we found her. I would never tell her that of course—her ego was big enough.

"Since you're dirt poor, you might as well pay me back in a foot massage. Or cook dinner. Don't just stand there looking confused."

For a woman approaching fifty, she sure didn't act like it.

And I didn't look confused!

She stuck a pipe in her mouth and inhaled slowly, "I can tell you're thinking of running off tomorrow, and while medically little Balsa's out of harm's way, you can't raise that girl in seclusion. Look at her, she's a social butterfly!"

I glanced at the kid who was playing with a few other children around her age. They were running around screaming and squealing as they tried to catch dragonflies.

"A social what?"

"Social butterfly. She's a people person—unlike you."

I growled, "If you hadn't saved the kid's life, I wouldn't allow you to speak to me like that."

"Oh wow! Did you finally pull that stick out of your ass? Is that how you got your spear?"

I resisted the urge to punch her.

* * *

><p>This was the worst idea ever. The kid convinced me to stay another night in the small farming town on the border of New Yogo… And that one night turned into two, and then three, and then suddenly half a year had gone by. We hadn't moved residences in months! We were making a <em>life<em> here! As _fugitives_! The remaining Spears would find us! It was a bad idea to stay here.

I sighed heavily to myself while peeling the potatoes Torogai would use for dinner later.

The kid's voice floated through the small hut, "I'm telling you they eat children!"

A young boy's voice answered her, "No they don't, otherwise we'd be eaten!"

"But she knows spells right? And makes magic potions, so that makes her a witch!"

A few months after our integration into the community, Torogai had mentioned traveling to some far away village where she would be picking up her new apprentice. She didn't give me any more details, but a few weeks later she had returned and was introducing her apprentice, Tanda, to us. He was a year younger than the kid and extremely polite, obedient, and very considerate. But he was also short, gangly, and more than a little shy. That didn't stop the kid from quickly become friends with him, just like she had done with practically the whole town.

I worried they would get into mischief together, but Tanda was surprisingly level-headed and afraid to break rules. A welcome change from the kid's overflowing energy, general craziness, and sometimes obnoxious behavior.

"What about me? I know some potions and master said she's going to start teaching me spells tomorrow!"

"Then you're a wizard!"

"No! I don't want to be a wizard! …Do wizards eat children?"

"No… I don't think so."

"Oh. Okay, then I can be a wizard."

The potatoes and carrots were both peeled and ready to be diced. But that was the kid's job. "Girl!" I said loudly, "Cut!"

She appeared in the tiny kitchen a few moments later followed by Tanda. I retreated to the main room once she started dicing the vegetables. It was a small hut and I could still hear them talking.

"How come he always calls you 'girl'?"

"I don't know." A pause, the rhythmic thuds of the knife as it hit the wood filling the silence, "Maybe he forgot my name… Or maybe he doesn't want to forget what gender I am."

I rolled my eyes and stuck the pot over the fire.

* * *

><p>Torogai watched the group of children impassively. After a while she returned her attention back to my broken arm, dabbing medicine onto the swollen skin. It was a careless wound I had received while guarding a small caravan.<p>

She broke the silence, "Have you decided what you're going to do about Balsa's education?"

The kid's education? Children in Kanbal were normally schooled by their parents or sent to be tutored by a specialist if the child showed talent in a particular area. Similar to the boy, Tanda's, predicament. In Kanbal, it was rare but not unheard of for a parent to send their child to another tribe altogether to be taught certain skills.

"I can teach her everything she needs to know." She was already spending all her free time playing with the other kids in the community, she didn't need to start going to school with them too. Not if she wanted to remain detached. Forming any sort of connection with anyone could be bad if the Spears ever caught up to us. It had been months since our hasty flight from Kanbal… There might not be any threat to worry about… But I was still cautious—and worried that the kid had already formed an attachment to Torogai and her apprentice.

The magicweaver snorted, "Yeah I'm sure you'll be a great teacher because you're so good with kids and don't kill people for money."

I frowned at her, "I don't—"

"I know I already spoil you, but I'd hate to see Balsa end up a simple farmer what with all her talents..."

Talents? What talents? The kid wasn't talented! Quite the opposite in fact really. She wasn't a genius, wasn't super strong, or fast… Had no eye for agriculture, business, or medicine…

"You think too highly of her," I said slowly, "She's just a kid… Average in every way."

Torogai began to wrap my arm in gauze that reeked of medicinal herbs, "That may be so but Balsa is incredibly stubborn. That girl has survived too much to let it all go to waste." I said nothing, deciding that silence was better than arguing with the old woman. "A few star readers from the palace come out this way every other week to teach the children rudimentary math, science, history… Just some basics so they don't grow up dimwitted fools. It's past time you let Balsa join them."

"I can teach her everything she needs to know."

"Fine. If you say so. But in case you change your mind, I'm offering to bring Balsa with me whenever I take Tanda down there."

The next day I began teaching the kid math, science, and even some history. And after much screaming, yelling, and another failed attempt at running away I reluctantly took Torogai's offer. The old magicweaver wore a smug smile on her face for the rest of the week.

* * *

>"Congratulations!"<p>I glance at Torogai, my brows furrowed. "For what?" I ask warily.<p>

She smiled cheekily, "For surviving a _whole year_ without getting captured, tortured, and beaten to death by the crazy maniacs who are relentlessly hunting you!"

I sigh heavily.

* * *

><p>I was more than surprised and shocked when the kid showed aptitude in wielding a spear. Though lacking in technique and power her form was flawless. It was unheard of for someone to get this far without proper instruction. I had thought hanging around Tanda would spark a renewed interest in learning medicine, but she had been watching me the whole time. Watching, memorizing, practicing, learning… Torogai had been right. The kid had survived too much to let it all go to waste.<p>

As I began to formally train her, I could see. She _was_ talented. Extremely, unbelievably talented. But not in any of the areas I had initially thought—math, science, business, farming. Not even in my wildest dreams had I thought she would excel in the art of the spear. Each day she improved, she got a little stronger, a little faster, and always eager to learn. She had her delusions of revenge of course, but I was lucky to talk her out of it.

I taught her everything I knew. Each month, each year, I was amazed at how far we'd come—how far she'd come.

"I'm proud of you," Torogai says one day. I'm shocked at her words. It's the first time she's ever said anything even remotely bordering on praise.

I allow her to continue, "You've had to make a lot of hard choices in your life, and you've made the right ones." She inhales on her pipe. The silence stretches on. She exhales slowly, "You're a good father Jiguro."

* * *

><p>I don't know how long it's been anymore.<p>

Too long.

Yesterday she was a regular Kanbalan kid with an unhealthy obsession with rocks.

Now she's a woman with the skills of a Spear… Strength to rival any man… A drive that will push her until she dies.

I remember all the things we went through together and I feel sorry for Karuna. He would have been so proud to meet his daughter, see her as she is now… He might even be a little intimidated.

Balsa holds my hand gently and swears her oath. I advise her against it, but does she listen? No. I see that fire in her eyes, ever since we ran from our mountains that is Kanbal, she'll fulfill this oath that she thinks she owes me.

This time I won't be there to catch her when she falls.

My body is too weak to even move my head, only my eyes move as I look to the young man standing in the doorway. Tanda. He has become a fine young man, a good doctor, a good magicweaver. I want to tell him to look after Balsa. She'll need someone to keep her wandering soul grounded. I want to tell him to always be there for her. She'll need someone to tell her it's okay if she fails in this damned crazy oath. I want to tell him to be the man she'll need when this is all over. Spirits know, she'll need someone as equally stubborn as she is.

I want to tell him all these things before I pass on… But his eyes are elsewhere.

I follow his line of sight.

I smile, one last time.

There is no need to tell him.

He already knows.


	15. A Spear

**Chapter A Spear**

I've seen a lot of things in my day.

It helps to have an owner who likes to travel.

She takes me literally everywhere she goes. I've even been to the royal palace! Not just any spear can say that.

I love my owner. She's the best. She takes such good care of me—always polishes my blade, never flings me around haphazardly, always making sure I'm not too chipped or blemished. Even though she's a woman, she's never afraid to walk around with me at the market, letting me admire all the brightly colored stalls and savoring the myriad of smells.

Ahh... Those were some good times.

My owner works as a bodyguard. So unfortunately I have to endure getting plunged into people's guts, but you do get to meet a lot of interesting weapons. I've met them all, ranging from children's sticks to imperial blades. When I meet another weapon I like to chat about the weather while our owners fight. (Not every weapon gets the special treatment like I do. It's not nice to gloat about your sharpness.) It is a little difficult to hear sometimes over all the clanging and cries of agony, and you always have to be prepared the conversation's going to end abruptly, but after a while, you get used to it.

Because I'm constantly with my owner I get to experience her everyday life. You could say I'm her best friend! Or at least _one_ of them. I like to think of myself as her _only_ best friend because I can always tell how she feels. For instance, when she's angry she clenches me in her fist tightly, or when she's calm and content she drapes her arm gracefully over me, and if she's irritated her fingers tap across me to an invisible beat.

I'd also like to think I'm the only one who notices these things. But the funny thing is— I'm not. Balsa's other best friend, Tanda (he's human by the way), always knows exactly how she feels, even though she hardly touches _him_.

Isn't that just the weirdest thing?

I always thought Tanda a nice guy, even when I had first met him. I didn't really know him that well, but I could tell my owner trusted him explicitly. Her fingers would instantly loosen up at the sight of him, she would dip my blade downwards—for warriors, a sign of peace, submission— telling him he was free to approach her. He's also the only reason my owner ever flings me away, or dumps on the ground, with no respect whatsoever to my blade's well-being. When he's wounded, or needs her help, she runs to his side, and immediately drops me. Who does that? No one drops _me_!

Balsa _never _drops me!

...At least she _wouldn't _if Tanda weren't around.

The first time it happened I was furious. I thought we were best friends and she had just thrown me away for some other guy? I pouted that whole night. Good thing she didn't encounter any enemies because I would have been complaining throughout the entire fight. Balsa also has an uncanny ability to ignore me when I'm talking but I like to think we have a telepathic connection and speech is for lesser beings.

I started paying attention to Tanda more and more after that. I had my eye on him! Sometimes I felt this twinge of jealously towards him, for no particular reason (because like I said before, he _was _a nice guy) and wondering what it was about him that made me so mad.

Maybe it was the fact that he could read Balsa better than I could. Whereas I could only discern between her moods, he not only identified them, but made her happier too! When she was angry, he said soothing words to calm her down and prepared her favorite dish. When she was tense he rambled on about his day or gave her a massage, effectively taking her mind off of whatever it was that bothered her. When she was lonely... He was always there to hold her.

Maybe it was the fact that he healed wounds.

Oh, if only I had opposable thumbs!

Me and Tanda—we're like polar opposites. I know my owner is against killing. And I'm designed to kill. You'd think she secretly condemns me, but we both know I can protect people too. But we also both know that the only way to protect something is to harm something else. Tanda has never harmed anything in his life. He just doesn't _do _harm. So perhaps that's the reason why I somewhat hated him.

He upheld her principles while I destroyed them.

Or maybe it was the fact that she loved him over anything else. Yeah, she loves me too, but I'm starting to think I'm stuck in the "friend" zone. He would always be first. Everything else came second. Including me. I was in complete denial about the whole thing, but as the years went by, there was no mistaking it. She may have not noticed it herself, but she loved him.

And like I said before, I'm always with her. Always. So who would know better than I?

It's funny because whenever he tells her he loves her (and that's about every two weeks), she doesn't clench me in an angry fist, or tap on me nervously, or even polish me vigorously. She holds me. Just holds me... Nothing more. Nothing less.

And then she tells him very softly that she knows exactly how he feels.

I will always be there for her. She is my best friend. But I am not the one who makes her happy. So when he slowly pries me away from her fingers and carefully sets me on the floor, I am silently cheering him on.


End file.
